


Frozen Skin In Flames

by NamjoonPie



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Yeonjun, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Depression, Double Penetration, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intoxication, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Knotting, Loss of Powers, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Mpreg, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin is under a spell, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampires, Wolf Kim Seokjin | Jin, Wolves, Yeonjun is a pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamjoonPie/pseuds/NamjoonPie
Summary: Omega Jimin is strong, but not strong enough to chase vampires away from his small omega pack. Min Yoongi is a heartless vampire who loves to use others for his own profit.What happens when the claws are taken away from the wolf? What happens when the vampire recieves a soul, that warms his icy heart?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tribute this to my best friend who had to leave me.

Cool night wind played with Jimin's blood-red hair, as he stayed in the same position since hours ago. His honey eyes closely watched his surroundings, while he breathed as quietly as he could. He kept ignoring the burning pain of his muscles that screamed and protested against the crooked position that omega stayed in, on the high branch of a tree. As an omega, he wasn't supposed to be watching the surroundings, but his pack had only three omegas and one beta. Who should keep them safe then? Only Jimin could. Years ago their pack was much bigger, with many alphas and omegas happily living together. But then the battle happened, swallowing all of the alphas, and many omegas in the process. They fought for their territory with _them. _

The cold blue icy eyes, almost white skin, shining with softness, cold like their owners. Vampires were always the biggest enemies of the Wolves, but even with their great strength, alphas were always capable of chasing them off of the Wolves Land. Until lately. The alphas went to fight, and never came back.

A quiet rustle, almost too quiet to hear, made its way to Jimin's ears, making the omega's head snap in the direction of the noise. He took a few quiet whiffs of the surroundings, a low quiet growl grumbled in his chest when he smelled the coldies approaching the camp. Omega quickly but soundlessly got up off the branch, sudden movement making his legs tremble in their painful stiffness. 

Ignoring the sting of his muscles, Jimin jumped off the branch. He was able to do it soundlessly, but it was the noise that he wanted. His feet dug in the loose, soft ground with a loud thump, which made the ground shake lightly within a few meters. In front of him, as expected, he saw three cold creatures, their light blue eyes following his movements without any trace of surprise or fear.  
"Don't you even dare take one more step, filthy blood drinkers" he growled, furrowing his eyebrows in disgust. He angled his body a bit, standing with his side facing the vampires so he would be able to fight any second, if needed. His features hardened when his body shifted into his half feral wolf body, his fangs almost sticking out of his mouth. He fiddled with his fingers a bit, satisfied by the quiet clunks his claws gave away, colliding one on each other. "This is our land, you can't hunt here" he hissed lowly, feeling his blood boil slowly at the lack of response or reaction "you better leave, before you regret your cold asses ever appeared on our terrain. Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon". Even if he was angry, he smirked lightly, angling his head like a wild animal, arching his brow. When smiling in his semi wolf form, he looked even more scary. His eyes snapped towards Namjoon, one of the side vampires, who observed the interaction without a trace of emotions crossing his features. The vampire responded with a gaze as well, looking at the omega from behind a few strands of white hair, which in a very neat way fell on his forehead. The vampire in the middle, Yoongi, took a small step towards the omega, causing him to let out a muffled growl, rumbling deep inside of his chest.

  
"Complaining won't help you, bitch" Yoongi laughed loudly, showing his pointy fangs in the process. Jimin looked at the vampire with disgust. The man was smaller than the other vampires, but still was slightly bigger than Jimin. His raven hair contrasted strongly with his white, pale skin. His half lidded eyes made him look as if he was sleepy or even bored. Amused look on his face disappeared in a second, turning into a half serious half bored expression.

  
"Listen here, omega." the vampire started, making Jimin frown. No one except other wolves can call him omega. For all outsiders, he was Park Jimin. His frown made Yoongi smirk, before he continued.

"I don't have time for this shit, I just came here for one thing." The vampire started to approach him slowly, small steps.

"Just come with us, Jimin. Your pack will remain safe from us, if you do."

  
Jimin arched his brow, before spitting just next to Yoongi's clean, shiny shoe. He took a second to wonder why would vampires dress so formally just to go to a forest. The materials were weird as well, Jimin has never seen an animal with such skin. Jimin didn't have much time to wonder about the weird leathers right now. He huffed, air escaping his lungs turning into steam, his body much hotter than a normal human body. He clenched his fists, growling lowly  
"Leave." he hissed "before I change my fucking mind" he added, also taking a step towards the vampire, almost closing the distance between them. He was able to see the dark strands of Yoongi's hair wave because of Jimin's hot breaths. His own red hair would probably wave as well, if only the vampire breathed. He could feel the presence of Jungkook and Taehyung, both approaching his own back from the sides. He smirked, knowing that his growls has probably called the omegas over.

  
"Oh, sidebitches" Yoongi chuckled, eyeing the two boys, bigger than Jimin and bigger than himself.  
Namjoon knew that trouble was nearing exactly when he heard a growl. A wolf growl, specifically. He quickly approached Yoongi, standing on his side, while Hoseok stood on the other.

  
"Me? Leaving? In your fucking dreams, slut" Yoongi spat out, purposely riling the wolves up.

"Look boys, the puppy looks like he's going to blow up from anger. Come on, pup. Get more angry now, you're feeding me with it." the vampire angled his head, completely not bothered by the half shifted wolves watching his every move. Who cares how many of them are there? They're just slutty, weak omegas.  
Jungkook bared his teeth, growling. Taehyung pinned his gaze to Namjoon, flirtatously licking his lips to bring his attention.

  
"Oh watch me feed you now, disgusting coldie" Jimin giggled, angling his head like an animal.

"Get 'em" he spat, launching himself on Yoongi, while Jungkook and Taehyung jump-attacked the side vampires. With one move he ripped the front of Yoongi's shirt and sliced his chest, his claws digging deeply into the cold flesh.

  
"Not today, fucker." Yoongi groaned, hitting Jimin in the stomach. Jimin bent over, clutching his stomach with a gasp, having breathing problems. Yoongi took the opportunity and kneeled the omega in the face, making him fall on the ground completely, blood shooting out of his nose. The wolf curled up on the ground, but almost immediately resumed his fight, trying to attack the vampire with his claws and fangs. He could still hear Taehyung hiss angrily, and Jungkook whining after the blond vampire broke his arm.

  
"We won't win Jimin!" the hurt omega yelled through his tears "the coldies are too strong"  
Yoongi straddled Jimin, sitting on his stomach, trying to pin his arms to the ground.  
"Namjoon, syringe!" The vampire yelled from above his shoulder, trying to keep the omega under him.  
Namjoon was able to approach Yoongi easily, since one of the omegas was hurt, and the other one was being pinned to the ground by Hoseok. He handed him the syringe, grabbing one of Jimin's arms, and forcefully angling his head to expose his neck. Jimin growled angrily, feeling embarrassed in this position, since showing your neck was a sign of submission to alphas.

  
"You made your biggest mistake today, trying to fight me" Yoongi smirked darkly before sinking the needle in Jimin's neck, and pushing the liquid in his artery. "Hold him down until he stops resisting, I'll take care of the others" he said, patting Namjoon's back.

  
"Let them go! I'll stop resisting, just let my boys go!" Jimin's body trembled from how much force he was using, trying to fight Namjoon. He hissed angrily, baring his wolf fangs.

  
"We won't leave you Min!" Taehyung yelled, his voice muffled from the force Hoseok used to hold him down. The blonde vampire pushed his face more into the ground, earning a painful yelp.

"Stop it, V" Jimin whispered, suddenly acting softer, with tears welling in his eyes.

"The amount of lies coming out of your mouth is making me loose my braincells" Yoongi snorted, rolling his eyes. "You don't need to stop resisting, you'll be asleep in few seconds anyway" he added, kicking Taehyung into unconsciousness with few kicks. Jungkook growled angrily at the sight, but shortly after, Yoongi kicked him as well.

"You asshole!" Jimin yelled. Another growl grumbled in his chest, but before he let it out, it transformed into a whisper. He blinked a few times, his vision getting foggy. He could feel Yoongi yank his head up, pulling on his hair.  
"I told you to come with us" he chuckled, and that was the last thing Jimin could hear, before his soul got dragged out of his body.

After Jimin passed out, Yoongi held up his head for a little more, watching as his facial features shift back to his human, softer form.

"Small weak bitch" he whispered, letting go of the hair, letting his head plop back on the ground. He quietly snorted at the sight, while getting up.

"Good job boys" he announced

"Take this omega to our mansion. Leave these two behind, maybe some forest animals will eat them." He patted their backs in a praising way, before turning around and heading to the right direction, not bothering to heal what Jimin has formed on his chest.

There were many nice things to feel while coming back to consciousness. The cold stone slab under Jimin's back surely wasn't one of them. The temperature difference between his body and the stone made him shiver. He tried to get up from the slab, only to discover that his body was heavy, and even his limbs didn't want to respond do his commands. He couldn't move more than breathing in and out, finding hard to even blink. He huffed frustrated. Through his half lidded eyes he was only able to see stone ceiling so high, that the end of it was fading in the darkness. A bit of the walls that were visible to him, were faintly lit. From the shivering glow, Jimin guessed it was a candle light. Many candles, actually, to light up such a big space.

At the same time, Yoongi looked towards Namjoon. His gaze lingered at the vampire, before he slowly nodded. The white haired vampire approached him with slow, calculated steps, his long black robe rustling quietly on the ground. He kneeled in front of the raven, his light blue eyes reflecting the candle lights. The shimmer of his eyes was perfectly visible from under his half mask, that covered only his forehead and a bit of his nose. Namjoon grabbed Yoongi's wrist with his right hand. The tension was thick in the air, when Namjoon brought the raven's wrist to his lips, and sunk his fangs in it. Dark blue blood started to stream down his chin when he pulled off. He held the wrist above a golden goblet, that was hidden in his sleeve until now. The blood trickled down to the cup, looking almost black in the faintly lit room. When the cup was almost halfway full, Yoongi gently grasped the vessel and nodded towards the white haired man. Namjoon bowed deeply before slowly getting up. He walked back, joining the crowd of hooded vampires, standing out of the circle of light. Yoongi brought the cup above his head, holding it with both hands, showing it to everyone present. That's when the first words of prayer buzzed through the chamber. The raven tilted his head back, letting his hood fall down. With a gentle hand movement, he pointed towards Jimin. That single hand movement had caused the omega's body to be pulled up by invisible powers, making him sit. The wolf in his human form got completely undressed from his clothes and bathed. His body was covered with a thin see through material, which slid off of his chest when he sat up, now only covering his legs. Yoongi circled the slab, whispering directly to the cup, his blood mixing with spells. When he walked all the way around, he quietly approached Jimin, who due to lack of ability to move, observed him with heavy half lidded eyes. Yoongi dipped two fingers in the cup, gathering some blood. With blood stained fingers, he started to draw symbols and runes on Jimin's chest, neck and face. With foggy eyes, Jimin observed Yoongi's features, every touch of the vampire leaving a weird burning sensation on his skin. He probably still was under the effect of the sleeping poison.

"Don't..." he managed to rasp out, very quietly, making Yoongi's eyes snap to his

"Don't stop..." he whispered, his foggy mind craving the touch offered by the vampire. Yoongi finished painting Jimin's skin and leaned the cup on the his lip, causing him to open his mouth. He watched as Jimin's plump lips obediently wrapped around the edge, and he started to drink. The blood was cold like ice, thick, and left a burning sensation in his throat. After the cup was empty, Yoongi placed it aside, snapping his fingers towards the wolf. The invisible powers laid Jimin down on the stone, while the raven pulled on the white material, leaving Jimin naked and shivering lightly. The boy inhaled shakily, closing his eyes, as weird visions flooded his mind. Symbols, words, impossible geometry danced under his eyelids. His chest heavied. Yoongi leaned one of his knees on the slab, letting his robe slightly fall from his shoulders, showing his white skin, shimmery from the candle lights. Jimin started to tremble, his body almost in flames, whimpered at the sound of the vampire getting closer. He felt more aroused than ever. If he wasn't intoxicated with the blood, he would surely be embarrassed about his small hard cock, flushed against his stomach, leaking precum already. Now, he only cared about how close Yoongi was, even if he wasn't touching him, Jimin could feel his presence. A small moan made it's war from the wolf's throat, when cold and wet touches started to caress his stomach, cock, inside of his thighs, and teasing his entrance. He whimpered when the coldness pushed inside, stretching the rim of his muscle, his slick pooling under his ass. His back arched when the touches got more rough, slipping in and out quickly and sloppily, accompanied with obscene squelch of slick.

"P-please..." he half moaned half whispered Yoongi smirked darkly, watching as demons he controlled prepped the omega for the last part of the ceremony. The wolf trashed and moaned, the claws of his half shifted palms scratched harshly on the cold stone, trying to catch on just anything.

"Please what?" the venom seeped out of his words, having so much fun with the helpless omega

"I won't let you just lay down like that, and not talk full sentences" he snapped his fingers, making the demonic touches disappear instantly. The raven climbed on the slab, letting the robe completely fall off his body. He pushed Jimin's legs to the sides, situating himself in between them. He propped himself on his arms, leaning on the stone on both sides of the wolf's head.

"Please, touch me" Jimin moaned high pitched.

"I will not touch you" Yoongi whispered, the sound barely audible in the buzz of others' humming.

"I'll do something better" he licked Jimin's earlobe, while his hard cock pushed impatiently on Jimin's entrance, making the wolf exhale shakily

"I will fuck you" he added a second before pushing inside slowly, until his whole cock was inside of the hot wolf body. He hissed at the sensation, as omega trashed under his body with whimpers. He let his cock slide out a bit, before slamming back in, with shiny eyes observing every small reaction of the wolf, falling apart under him. Jimin was on the verge of tears, his trembling body stuck in the middle of shifting, pointy fangs reflecting the lights with every breathy moan he let out. Yoongi picked up the pace, his hips slapping loudly on Jimin's ass, almost echoing through the chamber.

"I-I'm..-" Jimin sobbed, but Yoongi already knew.

"Shit, yes omega, cum for me" he hissed, only for the wolf to hear, while picking up the pace. His body rolled perfectly, as if made to fuck, slamming roughly inside. Orgasm violently shook Jimin's body, his untouched dick spluttering white strings of cum on his stomach. His back arched, and mouth opened in a silent cry. With a dark smile, Yoongi observed as the wolf's fangs sunk back into his skull, and the red color faded off his hair with a wave, changing into pale grey.

"It worked" Yoongi huffed out, almost chuckled

"The wolf is mine."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and hits bubs! <3

"The wolf is mine" Yoongi whispered, eyeing the boy under him. He slipped out of Jimin, and off the stone slab, quickly covering his own naked body with the robe. His black hair waved lightly, dark blue highlights appearing. He let out a ecstatic breath as a droplet of sweat rolled off his forehead. He wiped it off, watching it with a raised eyebrow. His icy blue eyes glowed with justice, one slowly turning bright yellow. The wolf's soul mixing with his vampire one. The first hybrid between the two species in thousands of years. 

"Let him rest, we'll get rid of him later" he ordered towards the group of vampires, before eyeing his sharpened claws with a smirk. He turned around with his eyes glued to his palm, and left the room. 

Jimin felt drained of all energy, on the verge of dying. Every breath was heavy, hard to take. Namjoon was the first one to appear next to the boy, Hoseok right beside him with a bowl of hot water and a cloth. Together they started to gently wipe the fragile body clean, which instead of it's natural honey glow, got pale and seemed unhealthy. Fascinated with Jimin's grey hair, Namjoon delicately tried to wash the dried, dark blood off his face. With a weak whine, Jimin opened his color drained eyes, looking at Namjoon. The vampire could feel it, but the guilt stopped him from responding to the gaze full of pain and accusal. 

It made him furrow his eyebrows in sorrow, when the boy's body started to tremble uncontrollably, completely robbed of his natural heat. When his skin was clean, the vampires wrapped him in a blanket. Namjoon picked him up and almost protectively hugged him to his chest. He brought him to a cell, which was comfortable even with the bars surrounding the room. Once Jimin was tucked in the bed, Hoseok left, leaving the white haired vampire alone with him.

"I'm sorry wolf boy" Namjoon whispered to unconscious Jimin, pushing a strand of hair off his face. It wasn't the first time that Yoongi tried to steal someone's wolf, always capturing alphas and going through the ritual. It never worked. Until now. Namjoon wasn't happy about it at all. He knew that it would be better for Jimin to not make it as well. Now, without his omega, he was just a human being, torn apart, left weak, forced to live in much weaker body.

"I had to obey the orders" he added after a while, biting his lip to stop the tears. Even being a vampire he would never hurt any living creature, even when he had to eat, he wouldn't drink all of the blood, leaving the animal alive. 

He closed the door with a key, and left the boy.

That night, Jimin had many nightmares. He felt like floating between dreamland and consciousness, tiring him more than recovering his strength. His body was too exhausted to even show how much he suffered, how scared he was. He would look like he was peacefully sleeping, if it wasn't for the shallow, uneven breathing.

After few hours the boy snapped out of his weird semi-sleep state with a yank, gasping for air, just to fall back down, as if the awakening took all of the little strength he managed to gather. Tears of confusion and helplessness welled up in his eyes, so he turned his head a bit, to let them flow. His gaze fell on a white haired vampire, who stood not far away from the bar doors, the gaze of his cold blue eyes glued to the boy. 

Normally, Jimin would bare his teeth if he faced a coldie like that. Growl, glare, furrow his eyebrows. Anything. 

Now he just looked.

His grey half lidded eyes barely concentrated on Namjoon, with no visible expression shift, without a smallest noise. Only a faint sound of his breathing, barely audible in the cell.

"Hey, are you okay?" Namjoon asked quietly while opening the cell door. He took a few steps inside, kneeling next to the bed. 

Jimin kept silent.

"You're free to go" he almost whispered, motioning to the opened door with his head. 

Jimin didn't even look towards the door. Only more tears streamed down his cheeks, and his chapped lips pried open slightly, no sound escaping.

"Hoseok, bring Yoongi. Tell him the wolf is awake" the white haired vampire said louder towards the door. The blonde vampire nodded and immediately left. 

With a cold thumb, Namjoon wiped Jimin's tear from his cheek. The boy's whole body immediately covered in goosebumps and he shuddered violently because of the cold.

"I'm sorry" He muttered, immediately leaning his hand away, and Jimin wasn't sure what the apology was for.

"Just kill me" he choked out with groggy whisper.

Before the vampire could answer, Yoongi walked in with long powerful strides, his long coat rustling quietly on the stone floor. Namjoon got up immediately, backing off with his hands intertwined behind his back, eyes focused on his shoes.

"We can't kill you, idiot" the raven laughed lowly looking down at the boy

"You should be happy that you're alive, no one had ever survived this ritual before you. You're very lucky" the tone of his voice was laced with pride, he fiddled with something inside of his pocket.

"Lucky..." Jimin repeated after him

"Yeah, very lucky. I have never been happier in my entire life" his voice lacked emotion as he looked into the void before closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at the vampire.

"Not that I care about your happiness" Yoongi shrugged

"What I care about is... how nice is to be a half wolf" he smiled wickedly, crouching in front of Jimin. From his pocket he fished out a lock of red hair, tied up with a black string, bringing it up to his own nose and taking a small whiff.

"I knew that you would loose your scent the second your wolf is away, so I let myself cut off some of your hair. See, as a vampire, I smelled you well. But for me your smell was disgusting you know? Like a wet dog" he chuckled, grabbing Jimin's chin to make him look at the hair. Jimin obediently opened his eyes, even though he didn't want to. He noticed the vampire looked different. Dark blue highlights were scattered on his raven hair, his always pale face now having a bit more colour. What caught the most attention were his eyes, now one icy blue and one warm yellow. Jimin's yellow. The eye of his omega. 

"Now...peaches and blueberries. Mouthwatering" he purred with a smirk, making Jimin wince in disgust. 

"So, anyway. I can see that your poor ass is still here, and it's supposed to be outside of my mansion right now" Yoongi arched his eyebrow, hiding the lock back in his pocket.

"You will be back here anyway, but now I want you out. So get the fuck out like the obedient bitch you are" his voice was sweet but venomous at the same time.

Jimin gathered all the strength he had left in his body to furrow his eyebrows and spit in Yoongi's face.

"Fuck you" he wanted to growl, but what came out was a broken whisper.

Yoongi's face expression went rock hard with anger as he got up, wiping the spit off his face.

"Whore" he spat out, slapping Jimin across the face. Jimin yelped quietly, and Yoongi hissed bringing up his palm to his own cheek. Three white lines appeared on it, hurting as if he got cut. He didn't even notice that the anger caused him to halfway shift to wolf form. He only noticed when three red wounds on the boy's face started to bleed, after his claws sliced the soft skin. The sound of the hit echoed in the cell, making Namjoon look away with slight grimace. Yoongi looked a bit startled.

"You've got twenty four hours." he growled before turning around and leaving the room. 

Jimin closed his eyes, letting the tears mix with the blood, and run down his face, sinking in the blanket that he was wrapped in. Namjoon quietly approached him. He started to delicately dab a wet cloth on the cheek. When the bleeding stopped, he left the room, leaving the door wide open.

In next twenty four hours, Jimin didn't even look towards the door, too exhausted to even fall asleep. Namjoon came in every hour, sometimes bringing food or water, and trying to feed him. Jimin refused to eat or drink anything.

"Just kill me, Namjoon" he would whisper with every visit, with his eyes half opened, empty look glued to the ceiling.

"I can't, wolf boy" Namjoon would answer every time, shaking his head. He tried to convince Jimin to leave, tried to move him by himself a few times. That caused him only to put him back down, because the boy was going limp like a marionette with cut strings. The vampire sighed every time, trying to calm the boy down, petting his head, talking gently. Nothing worked.

Yoongi could still feel Jimin's presence in his mansion, so he walked towards the cell. He pushed Namjoon aside, baring his pointy teeth in anger

"This is the last warning. If you won't leave right now, we will capture your little friends and put them in cells without food or water, facing each other so they could see the other one die slowly." he spat out in one breath, pointing towards the door with his long finger.

"How many times do I have to fucking repeat. We won't kill you. You should get this through your thick skull to your stupid omega brain"

Jimin wasn't able to walk on his own, so he just slipped off the bed, and started to crawl towards the door. He was lucky enough that Namjoon put some clothes on him when he was asleep. Now, seeing him like this, the white haired vampire took a step towards the boy, wanting to help. Yoongi stopped him, putting his arm on his chest, and with a wicked smirk he watched Jimin crawl out of the mansion.   
It was already night, rainy and stormy. The ground in front of the mansion was muddy, but Jimin didn't care at all. The second he was out of the building, he plopped down on the ground, his clothes and hair immediately getting dirty with mud. Yoongi was long gone, but Namjoon stayed with him, holding an umbrella above the boy that looked like a corpse. He only left once, and came back with a fur blanket and a mug. He made Jimin lay his head on his lap, covering him with the blanket. He forced him to drink some warm water with sugar. The vampire could feel him shaking, and immediately wished he could share any heat with him. Yet he alone didn't have any, his body as cold as snow.

"Go home, wolf boy" he said delicately, pushing Jimin's hair aside.

"I have no home anymore. I am not a wolf anymore" was the answer

"Just let me die"

"I refuse" Namjoon shook his head with a gentle smile

"You will live"

Yoongi was shaking lightly, coldness with no source embraced his body as he looked through the window, watching Namjoon trying to help the omega. He was so done with the situation. He threw a coat on and walked out of the mansion and past surprised Namjoon. He walked with a quick pace through the forest, the rain wetting his raven hair, making them stick to his forehead. He knew well where to go, since the pack's place was under his supervision for a long time before he decided to take Jimin away. 

The small grass field appeared soon. It was small, but big enough for few omegas to live on. He only managed to notice a small fire in the back, before he spotted a grey haired young boy. The beta noticed him immediately, and dropped the armful of brushwood he was probably going to bring to the fire. He ran towards the two omegas that sat in the circle of light that the fire gave.

"Coldie!" he yelled towards them. They were looking one on another but hearing his voice, they looked up immediately. 

One of them, Jungkook hugged the beta close, calming him down.

"Shh pup, it's okay. It's okay Yeonjun" he coaxed, his red eyes snapping towards Yoongi. 

The second omega, Taehyung didn't wait even a split second before running towards the vampire, shifting to a wolf mid jump with a growl.

"Where is he" the black wolf growled with inhuman voice, baring his fangs.

Yoongi didn't move a muscle. He arched his eyebrow, unfazedly looking at the wolf's teeth just a few centimeters before his face.

"It's about Jimin. You need to come with me and help him get back here, he is in front of my mansion. It's the second day he refuses to eat and drink, and we're concerned about his health" he said calmly without a trace of concern

Jungkook left the beta next to the fire, approaching the two as well. He was fuming as well, his red eyes almost burning like the fire he left behind.

"What did you do to-" he screamed angrily, clenching his fists.

"It's not your business, you fleas carrier" Yoongi interrupted him, waving his hand.

"I suggest you two to hurry" he added with a cold tone, glaring at the two. With those words he turned around and proceeded to walk back towards his mansion.

Taehyung was close to attacking the vampire's back, but Jungkook stopped him. He used their soulmate bond to talk directly in his head 

"_No baby, we have to help Jimin. If we attack this coldie, the others might hurt him."_

_"There's...something weird about him. Did you smell it too?" _Taehyung sent back, his eyes still focused on the last spot he saw Yoongi at

_"Yes. But we can think about it later. Now, Jimin needs us." _Jungkook nodded before shifting to his wolf form.

They both ran quickly, but didn't pass by the vampire, only a faint trace of a weird alpha scent left behind him. They followed the scent until they found themselves in front of a big stone mansion. Namjoon noticed the two gigantic wolves running towards them and tensed, surprised. He was ready for a fight, but the wolves paid zero attention to him, shifting to human forms mid-air. Taehyung threw himself on the ground next to the half-conscious boy.

"Jimin! What did they do to you!?" he sobbed, caressing Jimin's cold cheek. His expression shifted from sadness to anger when his eyes fell on the white haired vampire.

"Leave us, you cold motherfucker" he barked with tears streaming down his cheeks. Namjoon leaned back a bit, but didn't get up and didn't leave.

"_Calm down baby, see? He is trying to help"_ Jungkook sent through their bond as he caressed Taehyung's back, not noticing when Namjoon's head snapped towards him with curiosity.

_"I don't fucking care. They're all the same" _ Taehyung responded. Namjoon looked between the two with confusion. He could clearly hear them talking, yet their lips didn't move.

"Look at him! His hair is white! And his eyes...Jimin-"

"Leave me Taehyung, I can't be in our pack anymore. I am...I'm not...they took my wolf away, Tae" Jimin choked out

"What are you saying? You're so cold-" Taehyung's words drowned in sobs. Namjoon felt bad for them all. He reached towards the dark haired wolf, to comfort him, but got scared away by growling Jungkook. The growl meant 'watch it' and 'he's mine' at the same time.

"E-explain to us what happened that night- why is your hair white all of a sudden, and your e-eyes...did that coldie fucking do this?" Taehyung pointed to Namjoon, glaring at him in the deadliest way possible. 

"I swear if the other coldie wasn't in the mansion, I'd be eating you alive right now" he growled

"No, N-Namjoon is good. Don't hurt him" Jimin breathed out, making Namjoon look elsewhere, shy all of a sudden.

"Not here, Taehyung. We need to take him away from this terrible place. Minnie, you'll feel better next to our home fire, I promise. We will take care of you." Jungkook caressed Jimin's hair

"I'll shift now, Tae. Put him on my back, I'll carry him. We'll bring him back home."

Yoongi watched the wolves carry the boy and disappear in the woods. Soon, Namjoon joined him next to the window.

"When do you think he'll be running back to me?" he asked, watching the droplets of rain slide down the glass

'I hope never" Namjoon thought.

"I don't know" Namjoon said, shrugging. He winced when wolf cries could be heard from the woods.

Yoongi turned on a heel and left him alone.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post the 3rd chapter to celebrate 600 hits, but it went up so quickly O.O that made me so happy and also...wow, thanks bubs!  
I'm not the best smut writer, I know, and I'm sorry. I had to write it tho bcs...pls, Yoonmin!

Three days passed. Jimin would only sleep, only sometimes waking up to eat small pieces of food. Taehyung tried his best to cook soups that were easier for the boy to swallow, but he would always complain at how shitty he was at cooking. For years, all of the omegas in their pack would eat raw meat right after hunting it down, but now Jimin couldn't do that. Somehow Jungkook was aware that humans body wasn't too adapted to digesting the raw meat. So Taehung worried and complained.

"I'm so sorry Jimin, I have no clue how to cook" he always would say on the verge of tears. Then Jimin would send him a weak but warm smile.

"Thank you Tae, it's delicious" he always responded, before laying back and falling asleep again.

Now Jimin was still asleep, wrapped in fur blankets, his head resting on Yeonjun's lap. Jungkook sometimes sent nervous glances towards the beta, who looked at the verge of tears as well. For him, Jimin was a mentor, a role model. Seeing him broken and weak was just as hard for him, as for the boy himself. He made sure to keep Jimin warm, keeping an eye on every movement that could tell that the omega was uncomfortable.

_"We have to do something" _Taehyung spoke through the bond, not wanting to disturb the stiff silence. His face was hidden in the crook of the other omega's neck, inhaling his sweet scent of cinnamon and pine trees.

"_But what can we do? We have no idea about magic. Jimin said he's bonded with the asshole with a blood bond" _Jungkook responded, petting Taehyung's soft hair

"_We could try and kill the bastard" _he added with a sigh, drawing Yeonjun's attention.

"It's so quiet and depressing out here, just because you're talking through the bond" the beta rolled his eyes and pouted, making both of the omegas smile

"Our baby beta pup" Taehyung chuckled quietly

"You can participate in our conversations when you grow some fur" Jungkook added, baring his small fangs with the laugh he let out.

Yeonjun pouted harder. He was called a beta just because he didn't present yet. He couldn't wait for the moment. As a pup, he still couldn't shift.

"You'll see, I'll become an omega, and my scent will be just the prettiest" he hmpfed, going back to braiding the grass that grew in their camp.

"Of course you will" Taehyung agreed. He believed that if Yeonjun wanted to become an omega, he would become an omega.

"_Tae, maybe we need to seek for help?" _ Jungkook proposed, looking at the young wolf with fondness.

"_Like who? If you're thinking about that coldie who acted so weirdly last time-"_

_"No, not him, of course not" _ Jungkook scoffed, making Yeonjun sigh in annoyance

"_We should ask Wolf Mother. We should ask for his advice and help, because we both know we can't do this alone. The coldie is too strong to fight him alone, and we can't loose Jimin. He can't disappear from our lives just like that. He will not fucking belong to some asshole vampire" _he added.

Taehyung kissed Jungkook's fist, that he clenched unconsciously. He leaned back, to look at the other omega with a small smile.

"_Let's go right now" _He decided, kissing Jungkook's nose, and standing up quickly. Yeonjun looked up, watching the omega's moves, interested in sudden movement. Jungkook followed the action, getting up as well.

"Take care of our Jiminie, pup. We'll be back soon" Jungkook said with a smile, ruffling Yeonjun's hair.

"If he wakes up and wants to go somewhere...let him" Taehyung smiled softly.

Both of the omegas shifted to their wolf forms, jogging towards the trees. Yeonjun escorted them with his gaze, until their figures disappeared in the forest. 

The sun was already going down, making the trees and bushes look like made of gold. Taehyung sighed quietly, his romantic heart beating quicker at the beautiful sight of peachy pink sky. Small animals were fleeing from under the giant wolf paws and disappearing in the darker parts of the woods.

"_We're almost there. Let's shift" _ Taehyung spoke through the bond, looking at the slightly bigger wolf beside him, before shifting himself. He made sure a small dagger was firmly strapped to his belt, before grabbing Jungkook's hand. Together they walked further into the woods. The sun was very low already, and the trees grew close to eachother, swallowing the two omegas into the darkness. Even if it was so dark in there, Taehyung walked with the same speed, taking firm steps in perfect spots, avoiding the rocks and roots. The terrain started to go a little up, so they started to climb. The cicadas started their evening concerts, accompanying their soft breaths and quiet steps. Fireflies started to wander around, sitting in big groups on plants that glowed with every small touch.

A quiet crack echoed off the closest trees when they approached a stone wall, covered with moss and ferns. Clouds of steam shoot out of the cracks in the ground. Two omegas halted in their steps. Both of them kneeled almost at the same time, when from the depths of the earth, a voice spoke.

"Welcome my children. What is it that you need?"

"Wise mother, we came to ask for help" Taehyung responded, lowering his head in submission.

"Come" the voice ordered. The sound of it was so resonant, it made the rocks and the ground shake. A loud crash could be heard, when the stone wall broke in small pieces, uncovering a dimly lit cave.

Both of the omegas stood up, slowly walking inside. 

At the end of the cave, there was a nest, made of small sticks, leaves and flowers. In the middle of the nest, sat the Mother of Wolves, their goddess and protector.

His face was the most beautiful, of all of the faces anyone could ever see in the universe. Full lips with a pretty curve on the upper one had a healthy pink colour and were glistening lightly. His skin was soft and had a beautiful colour of honey, making Taehyung think of the sky when the sun was setting. The goddess' hair were black like the night, long and shiny, running down his broad shoulders and partially covered chest like a river of ink. His almond shaped eyes were red like blood, shiny and held thousands of years of knowledge and love for his children. He was wearing a pale green robe made of soft material that Taehyung had never seen before. The body of the goddess was hanging in between his wolf and human form, his wolf ears and tail were as black as his hair. A small flower crown decorated his head, as well as many silver earrings in his pierced wolf ears. 

The legend said, that many years ago, he was just a normal omega, and his name was Kim Seokjin. The legend was about a beautiful omega, the prettiest in the whole pack. He was also very wise and warm hearted. Many alphas desired him dearly, yet the omega would decline everyone. He would spend whole nights next to a small lake, where he would look at the moon and whisper his love confession towards it. Unfortunately, his beauty was very popular. One day, this pack got attacked by another pack in an attempt to kidnap the beautiful omega. Their fights stained the earth with their blood. Seokjin jumped in the lake in an attempt to take his own life, to save not only his pack, but the other pack as well. It is said that the moon loved Seokjin back, and didn't want him to die. Instead, Seokjin gained powers, and gained elements of omegas, betas and alphas. He was the first hybrid of them all, being able to understand and help with everything his people needed. He left his pack to live in the mountains, and keep his pack safe.

The creature observed them with gentle eyes while they approached him. Both of the omegas kneeled again, sitting on their heels. Taehyung grabbed the dagger and passed it to Jungkook who held it firmly. With a swift movement he cut a small wound on the inside of his palm, and let the blood drip on the stone under their shoes.

"Mother, a gift for you" they both whispered.

Seokjin gave them a gentle nod, the small movement making the flowery plants and ferns wave, as if moved with wind. His palms were laying on his lap, intertwined, and his whole figured seemed to be the source of the dim light. The two omegas weren't surprised that the entrance they walked through was a stone wall again. 

"You're in need of my advice, Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung" he spoke, his voice was soft, but the two omegas shivered, sensing the hidden power that it held.

"Yes, Mother" Taehyung responded, fiddling with his fingers.

"It is about our friend" 

"Park Jimin" the creature tilted his head to the side, the silver earrings letting out quiet clunks. His red eyes were glued to Jungkook.

Jungkook nodded.

"Jimin got kidnapped five days ago, by the lord of vampires and his men. What happened there, Jimin only had seen and experienced. He lived through this...Through the moment the vampire took his wolf away. As well as his will to live. He is weak and helpless, in the worst state, and the winter is coming. He will be too weak to live through it. The vampire made him drink his blood, casting a spell on him. Jimin is under his control. We have to kill the vampire to free Jimin's omega, and to stop him from hurting more of us." Jungkook's words were shaky and quiet, filled with emotions. The reality came crashing down on him the second the words were said.

Wolf Mother went quiet, thinking of an answer. Jungkook and Taehyung held their breaths, afraid that even the sound of their breathing could interrupt the Goddess. Then, Seokjin closed his eyes, sighing deeply. When he opened them again, he immediately glued them to the omegas.

"I can see a lot of pain in your souls" he finally said

"And I know that your friend is feeling worse. If he even tries to resist the power of the vampire blood, he will feel physical pain. Even though the wolf the vampire stole was an omega, in his body the wolf transformed into an alpha, in accordance with his nature. Yet the truth is..you can't kill the vampire" he said quietly, making Taehyung's tense shoulders slump

"Min Yoongi is keeping the wolf soul of Jimin in his own body. If the vampire dies, Jimin's omega dies." His voice was quiet but filled with sadness. The Goddess was mourning after his child, heartbroken about Jimin's pain.

"Mother. I can hear in your voice, that it isn't the only thing you want to tell us" Taehyung blurted out, blushing heavily when the Goddess' gaze turned to him.

A ghost of smile lingered on his lips, a small sparkle appearing in his red eyes.

"You are very wise, Kim Taehyung" Seokjin responded

"It is true, there are many things to be said. There is a chance for Jimin to retrieve his omega. The vampire must give it back voluntarily."

===

Jimin opened his eyes, feeling some kind of weird tugging inside of his veins. His body was warmer than it would lately be.

"Jimin..?" he could hear Yeonjun's concerned voice beside him.

"Yeonjun." he responded, his voice groggy after a long sleep.

"How are you feeling?" the beta asked softly, helping Jimin to sit up.

"I'm feeling..I have a feeling...I have to go" Jimin said, furrowing his eyebrows.

'where? why?' Yeonjun wanted to ask. But he didn't. He clearly remembered Taehyung telling him to let him go, if he wanted. The beta nodded.

"You can go, Jimin" he said. 

Jimin glued his eyes to the ground, getting up slowly. He didn't say anything more. Yeonjun intertwined his hands on his lap, escorting the boy with his eyes until he disappeared in the woods.

Jimin hated himself for giving up so easily, letting the curse control him completely. Focused on his destination, he didn't notice the moment he appeared in front of the mansion.   
He halted in his steps, in front of the doors. He let his head slowly fall backwards as the lust that came from nowhere was boiling in his veins. The tug on his insides was unbearable, making him want to claw on his own skin, tear it off and let the neediness leave his body in between his ribs. He exhaled shakily, watching the steam leave his mouth.   
A foggy memory of Yoongi hovering over him flashed through his mind. Two blue eyes, half lidded and shiny, raven hair, disheveled and damp. His toned body illuminated by the flickering candle lights, sharp breaths leaving his lips.  
Jimin gasped at the memory, leaning his head on the door. His cheeks blushed heavily, when he felt the tightness of his laced leather pants. He bit his lip, trying to calm his breathing.

"It had to be done, whether we wanted to or not, Namjoon" Yoongi said quietly, intertwining his palms behind his back. They were in a library, illuminated with the flames in the fireplace, which was being in use for the first time in thousands of years. It's been three days since Yoongi got to remember how being cold actually feels. It's been too many years of him hiding in the darkness, unable to feel even a slight discomfort when facing the coldness of the stone mansion.

Namjoon nodded, but the explanation had no sense at all. 'Had to be done? Please, no one would have to suffer if you wasn't so greedy for the power' he wanted to say. He didn't say it, of course.

"Naturally, hyung" he responded finally, gluing his eyes to the ground. Yoongi was caring for all of the vampires, and that's why Namjoon liked him. Yoongi robbed Jimin, made him suffer, and killed many of other wolves. That's why Namjoon hated him.

Yoongi sent him a look of his two-coloured eyes, frowning. He knew Namjoon didn't understand. He opened his mouth to explain everything in details, but only a heated exhale made it's way out. He threw his head back, feeling tingling all over his body. 

"Leave now, I have to do something." he whispered towards the white haired vampire, who in response, nodded stiffly and left the library. 

"Dinner bells.." he added to himself, licking his fangs.

With quick steps he left the library as well, walking towards the entrance door. He kept his face expressionless when opening the door, facing the blushing Jimin. He tried not to curse, seeing the boy's state.

"Can I help you?" he arched his brow, acting clueless, though the crave for the boy in front of him set a fire in his body.

Jimin angled his head, before slowly stepping in. His grey eyes were glued to Yoongi's, when the vampire closed the doors behind his back, leaning on them. The wolf sent him a small, half smile, before starting to unbutton three first buttons of his shirt.

"I came here...for you to fuck me, coldie" he answered, stepping a bit closer.

The raven quickly stopped himself from smirking, gluing his back to the doors. He let his fingers play with the hem of his own shirt, while he watched Jimin's moves.

"Oh, so needy already?" he asked lowly, making Jimin's skin cover in goosebumps.

"I was about to eat something, but it seems like my meal came to me instead. Let me see you, wolf boy"

Jimin blushed heavily, biting his lip. He started to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt, suddenly too shy. Half-vampire smirked, slowly approaching him. Jimin shrunk more and more with every painfully slow step. The raven stopped just in front of him, leaning down. The wolf looked up, expecting a kiss, but let out a small gasp when he felt warm lips on his neck. Yoongi roughly pulled him closer by his waist, making sure he won't hurt him with his claws. Jimin circled the raven's neck, whimpering when he felt him sucking and grazing his pointy teeth on the skin. His hips involuntarily bucked up to Yoongi's thigh, making the half-vampire growl quietly.

"You're hard already?" he breathed out, biting on Jimin's neck a bit harder, but not breaking the skin.

"Come on, wolf boy. Pleasure yourself on my thigh" he gripped Jimin's ass, pulling him closer, and causing his clothed dick to rub harder. Jimin moaned, the sound going directly to Yoongi's dick. He started to grind on the vampire's leg, letting out muffled moans. Yoongi leaned back, and pulled Jimin's head back.

"Let me see you." he whispered. His eyes shone when he watched the incredibly pretty expression on Jimin's face. His full, plump lips were glistening with spit and parted in a soundless moan. His grey hair were messy, eyes closed with soft fans of long lashes on his blushed cheeks.

Jimin's eyes opened slightly. His heated gaze made Yoongi growl lowly and push him away a bit. Jimin looked confused for a split second before Yoongi easily ripped the boy's shirt apart. He bent down to lick the toned stomach, stopping for few seconds to circle his nipple with hot tongue. Jimin shivered, letting out a shy whimper when Yoongi suddenly squeezed the base of his clothed cock. 

"Walk. Now." the half-vampire commanded, standing up and roughly turning the boy around. He quickly led him to his bedroom, closing the wooden doors so eagerly they almost broke in half. 

Even though his body was almost shaking in anticipation, Yoongi gently picked up the boy and brought him to the bed, laying him down. 

"You know very well that I'll be thirsty for your blood. I just want to let you know." he hovered over Jimin, who fought the urge to frown. Why was Yoongi so gentle all of sudden?

However the thought of the vampire's fangs sinking into his neck never was so exciting. Yoongi caressed Jimin's cheek, searching his eyes, which he found beautiful. The wolf bit his lip, nodding, before turning his head to the side, showing his neck. Yoongi bared his teeth, feeling the urge to bite. Yet it wasn't the same feeling. Completely new thing for him, he could feel his alpha purr satisfied at this act of submission. He surged forward, making Jimin yelp. The wolf bit his lip, getting ready for the pain that never came. The half vampire sucked on his neck.

"Not yet." he whispered, his voice raspy.

The sound made Jimin's body cover in goosebumps, heat of arousal pooling in his stomach. His hips rose slowly, as he started to grind his clothed cock on Yoongi's, which was just as hard. He bit his lip harder, suppressing a high pitched moan.

"One thing I won't allow is you keeping yourself from letting out those beautiful sounds." Yoongi grinded harder, making a sweet whimper break out of Jimin's throat.

"That's right" the vampire purred, unlacing the front of Jimin's slacks. As a man born and raised in a forest, Jimin probably didn't even know what underwear was. Yoongi was happy to discover that. With one quick movement he slid the slacks off Jimin. The wolf was ready to complain about not being touched, but Yoongi was quick to grip his flushed cock and stroke it a few times. His thumb was pressing firmly on the precum covered slit. Jimin threw his head back immediately, his hips snapping up.

"F-fuck..coldie.." he whispered, the thought of the bite still making him more and more aroused.

"I have a name" the half-vampire stated, something dangerous lighting up in his two coloured eyes. 

"Say it" he flicked his wrist quicker, his tone getting lower and more autoritive.

Jimin whimpered at the dark sight. He didn't say it. 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, not liking the lack of obedience. He let go of the wolf's cock, letting it slap on his stomach. 

"Do it yourself then, omega" he grumbled, stepping back. 

Jimin stared at the alpha in front of him, his own chest heaving, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. The urge to have some friction overpowered his shyness, as he grabbed his cock and gave himself a few sloppy strokes. He muffled a small moan, at the sight of Yoongi unbuckling his belt, and slowly undoing the button. He picked up his pace, slowly sitting up, and eyeing the vampire. Heated breaths were leaving his chest, when he squeezed harder.

"I-I can't take it a-anymore, please..." He wasn't sure if he was asking for the bite or the cock. He wanted both. Yoongi only arched his brow, before slowly approaching the bed, and sitting in the head of it.

Jimin bit his lip harshly, the teeth piercing the skin. A droplet of blood slowly made it's way on his chin and chest. 

"Yoongi" he squirmed in front of the man. 

"Come here" Yoongi commanded sharply, pulling his hard cock out of his underwear. Jimin was quick to obey, crawling to him on all fours.

Yoongi suddenly grasped his throat, pulling him higher, making him kneel. With the other hand, he started to slowly stroke Jimin's cock. Jimin let out a sob, to which Yoongi smirked. He pushed two fingers in his mouth, biting his lip when the wolf immediately wrapped his pink lips around them and started to suck eagerly. Yoongi traced the trail of blood on Jimin's stomach with his tongue, slowly dipping down to give his cock a small lick. 

"Please" Jimin grumbled, sucking harder on the fingers. He made sure they were heavily coated. 

The half-vampire slid his fingers out, dipping back down and taking the whole cock in one go. Jimin wasn't able to suppress his loud moans anymore, throwing his head back, the moment Yoongi's spit covered fingers suddenly slid inside of him.

"I wanted to prep you slowly" he said quietly after sliding the cock out of his throat with a quiet pop

"But I noticed you like the pain, huh?" his fangs grazed over Jimin's thigh.

"Just fuck me already" the wolf blurted out. Yoongi's eyebrow arched. There was no way Jimin was ready to take a cock. He sped up the prepping process, enjoying the wolf's moans and the obscene squelch of his finger sliding in and out.

Jimin closed the space between their bodies, his dick firmly pressing on Yoongi's chest. He began to frantically rub his hardness on Yoongi, looking down on him with half lidded eyes. The half vampire groaned, his mouth salivating at the smell of arousal the wolf was letting out. His cock twitched, begging for attention, and he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Let's hope you're flexible" his voice was trembling lightly, as he held Jimin's hips and slowly lowered him on his own cock. 

A hiss made it's way out of both of them, but before Yoongi could get used to the tightness, Jimin sat down quickly. His ass swallowing the whole cock, as a loud moan echoed through the dimly lit bedroom. Yoongi gasped, gripping the hips harder, still making sure he won't break the fragile body.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, leaning his forehead on Jimin's chest

"You're fucking insane" he added, looking up, and almost cumming at the sight of a wicked smile under a pair of half lidded eyes. 

"You're so big, alpha" Jimin sighed, snapping his hips to the front, only a few centimeters. Yoongi's low moan was almost laced with pain.

"Fucking hell" he said

Jimin started to move slowly, his sighs turning into quiet whimpers. His small outburst of confidence long forgotten, the feeling of Yoongi's cock dragging through his prostate taking all of his sanity away. The vampire couldn't help but stare at the perfect body of the wolf, his blushy cheeks and parted lips. He wanted to kiss them. But he also didn't. He bit his lip with a half smile.

"Look at you already fucking yourself on me...and you're so tight, making me so fucking good" he growled quietly, Jimin whimpering at the praise. 

"P-please move" the wolf whispered

"fuck me, Yoongi" he gripped on the vampire's shoulders, picking up the pace slightly

"come on destroy me" with a quick movement he leaned in to the man and bit the shoulder roughly, letting out a sound that probably was a mix of a feral growl and moan.

Yoongi's sanity was gone. It flew away the second his name left those pink lips. The way he said it was just...Yoongi couldn't take it.

"As you wish, Jimin." he whispered, snapping his hips up, starting from the rough and fast pace immediately.

Jimin's sanity was gone before that, but now he felt like his soul left as well. The size of Yoongi's dick probably pushed the soul out. He wasn't moaning at this point, the sounds that left his throat were pure sobs, broken and disturbed with every snap of the vampire's hips. He was so close by now. But it still wasn't enough. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as he sloppily tried to reach his high. He yelped when Yoongi changed their positions, now being the one on top. The vampire's body rolled perfectly, as if he knew exactly how to make Jimin feel good.

The wolf threw his head to the side, trying to breathe. Yoongi took the opportunity and quickly leaned down and sunk his fangs into Jimin's neck, growling. The unexpected pain mixed with the pleasure threw Jimin off the edge. He sobbed loudly as his orgasm hit him, cum pooling on his stomach. Yoongi lapped on the blood, riding down both of their orgasms, filling up the wolf with white hotness. He was moaning lowly. both at the feeling of orgasm and the sweet taste of the blood. It was close to his long lost omega smell.

Hitched breaths of Jimin's were mixed with sobs, he felt lightheaded after orgasming and the loss of blood. 

"I hate you" he whispered, closing his eyes, exhausted.

"I hate you so much"

"I know, Jimin. Just sleep." could hear before almost immediately dozing off.

A small smile was plastered to Yoongi's face the whole time he cleaned up both Jimin and himself. He knew the boy hated him, yet the feeling of having someone in his bed felt...nice. After eternity of being alone, he laid down in his own bubble of happiness, pressing Jimin's warm body to his. 

'There's nothing wrong with enjoying it' he thought, closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


	4. 4

Jimin woke up after a few hours, not sure where he was and what was going on. His body was clean and naked. He looked around the bedroom, his gaze stopping on Yoongi who was standing on the balcony. Remembering how last time the vampire threatened to kill his friends if he didn't leave, he gathered his clothes and left the room. When the door was closed he managed to put his slacks on, and grab the ripped shirt on his way out. He left the mansion, surprisingly not stumbling upon anyone, and directed his steps towards his home fire, feeling less dead inside than before.

Yoongi got back inside to check up on the boy, only to stop dead in his tracks, seeing Jimin gone. His shoulders slumped a bit when he approached the bed, caressing the sheets. A faint smile of a human still was in the air.  
He knew he deserved to be alone, after killing so many wolves. And for what? For the power?  
For the first time in thousands of years, his heart felt heavy.

Jimin reached the home fire, meeting anxious Taehyung and comforting him Jungkook. When they saw him, Tae jumped on his legs and ran to him.  
"Oh Goddess! Jimin are you okay?!" his voice was trembling  
"I'm okay, Tae-"  
"Jungkook look that's a bite mark! And his shirt is ripped! He bit you? That son of a bitch!" Taehyung cut in, searching Jimin's body frantically

"I-....I let him" Jimin stuttered, pining his gaze to the ground.

Jungkook reached to them as well, also searching Jimin for any injuries.

"What happened? You look drained!...Not only a bite mark, there's hickeys all over your neck."

Jimin shifted his weight from side to side a few times, looking elsewhere awkwardly. He blushed, feeling shy and guilty, and tried to cover himself with the remains of his shirt.

"I'm disgusting" he sighed, feeling all of the energy getting drained. Tears welled in his eyes, as he slowly crouched down, hiding his face with his palms. 

Taehyung threw himself on Jimin, hugging go tightly. Jungkook crouched down next to them, petting Jimin's hair.

"You're not, Jimin. You're not disgusting. Don't say that about yourself. He is the cause of this and it's his fault." he spoke softly while Jimin sniffled in Taehyung's shoulder.

"_Should we tell him what the Mother God said to us?" _Taehyung looked at his soulmate with an arched brow.

"_Yes we should. My words aren't enough for him to understand the truth. Look at him." _ Jungkook sighed, plopping himself on the ground next to the two.

"_But Mother God said the bond is unbreakable. Jimin will be depressed, wouldn't it be better if he didn't know?" _ Taehyung frowned, sending the other omega a meaningful look.

"Can't you just tell me? I know you two are communicating" the grey haired boy sighed. He knew the two since they were pups, and since discovering their bond, they would always talk through it.

"_Let's tell him, even if it will hurt him. It's now a part of his life. Yoongi is. He deserves to know"_

_"_Just tell me-" Jimin started to be annoyed, looking at the two with a frown

"We talked to God Mother" Taehyung cut in. Jimin went silent immediately, his eyes widening.

"About what happened-"

"You told God Mother?! Tae, I'm not a wolf anymore, he'll want me to leave the pack!" he wasn't angry, just sad.

"No, Minnie. He would never leave his children behind. He loves all of us equally." Taehyung sent a look to Jungkook, urging him to help with the talk.

"Yeah, he was really calm, and told us something you need to know. The bond is unbreakable. Your omega is in his body, so we can't kill him." he said quickly

"The only way to really get your wolf back is if the vampire gives him back himself." he added

Jimin glued his eyes to the ground, fiddling with his fingers. Surprisingly he was aware of that, he didn't know how though.

"Yeah, I kinda...I know about it already" he responded finally, smiling sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be okay. Let's eat something, I'm starving" he giggled, getting up.

After the meal and a small walk with Yeonjun, Jimin was asleep again. Taehyung and Jungkook promised to bring back some more meat and disappeared in the woods, though Yeonjun knew that they just wanted some privacy. 

"_What will happen now?" _ Taehyung wondered while drawing circles on Jungkook's bare chest with his finger.

"_Winter is near, Jimin will freeze to death" _

_"I can't help but worry as well" _Jungkook responded hugging his lover closer.

Their two bodies were intertwined together, naked on the wild grass, in their favorite place. Trees were hiding them from all of the sides, giving them some sort of privacy in their intimate moments.

"_Maybe we should talk to the coldie? I mean, I know i__t's not like the vampire is super eager to give the wolf back. But we can ask him to let Jimin sleep in his mansion through the winter?"_

Jungkook looked at the omega with an arched eyebrow.

"_He almost killed us, back then. Do you really want to talk to him? What if he'll drink us dry?" _

_"We are doing it for Jimin though. He's one of us." _Taehyung sighed, sitting up. Dim light of the moon caressed his muscled back, making Jungkook salivate a bit.

"_Jimin would want us to live" _Jungkook almost whined, pulling the other omega by his waist.

"_Fine, don't go if you don't want to" _Taehyung sighed annoyed, untangling himself from Jungkook's arms. He knew Jungkook would go with him anyway.

"_If he kills us...know that I love you, Kookie" _he added, blushing, after leaving a small kiss on the other's nose and then longer one on his lips.

"_Don't overreact" _Jungkook rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his own smile when the other omega turned away and shifted mid-jump. Taehyung knew how his boyfriend liked it.

They jogged through the forest in their wolf forms, purposely bumping into each other in a playful manner, to silence the frantic beating of their hearts.

"_We're here" _Taehyung sent, looking at Jungkook.

They were standing in front of the mansion, that looked unnecessarily big and cold, wholly made of stone. Only one of the windows was lit up, an unmoving dark figure behind it. Jungkook shivered at the sight, wondering if it was one of the vampires or a stone figure.

"_Should we shift?" _Taehyung asks a second before brutally ramming on the door with his big wolf paw

"_Shit I meant to knock-" _ he backs away slightly, laying his ears on his head. Jungkook wants to laugh at him, but before he manages to do anything, the door swing open.

"_That's not the one" _Jungkook stated, glancing at the white haired vampire.

"Taehyung? Jungkook?" Namjoon asked confused, looking between two gigantic wolves. His sharp eyes went soft as he sent them a small smile.

"_What is that stare? Is he in love or something?" _ Taehyung joked through the bond. Jungkook rolled his red eyes at the other omega, not noticing the curious stare from the coldie.

"_I have no clue. I don't trust him, but he looks like he kind of cares about us? Nevermind, let's just shift back, we can't talk with him like that" _ he sent while shifting to his human form. 

Taehyung shifted as well, but hid a bit behind Jungkook's arm, looking at the vampire from above his shoulder.

"Hi N-Namjoon hyung" the omega blushed lightly, making Jungkook arch his eyebrow and Namjoon smile and nod in a greeting gesture.

"sorry for interrupting..whatever um.. whatever you were doing" he shifted his weight from side to side, uncomfortably.

Namjoon glanced at the wolf's feet that were digging small holes in the dirt as he kicked it to keep himself grounded. He smiled a bit wider, hoping that it would encourage the boy to continue the talk.

"Hmm?" he caught his attention for a second, but the omega was quick to become red and hide his face in Jungkook's neck.

"_He has fucking dimples! Please talk for me he is so intimidating I can't take it!" _he whined through the bond

Namjoon angled his head, before looking at Jungkook. The other omega took the hint and continued the talk.

"Yes, we'd like to know if Yoongi is available at the moment. We need to talk to him. It is important" he spoke, glancing at the flushed omega.

"I think he is available" Namjoon responded simply, smiling at the sight of Taehyung hiding his face.

"_Also, am I really that intimidating?" _ he sent a bond message to both of them, tangling his arms on his chest.

Both omegas gasped, looking at the vampire with widened eyes.

"_Why can he hear us? It's supposed to be only for the bonded souls?" _Taehyung was now putting his whole weight on Jungkook, trying to wrap himself around him, become one with him and disappear from this world.

Jungkook looked at Namjoon who acted like his whole interest was centered around his dimples, touching them as if to check if they really were there. Before anyone could say anything more, the door opened slightly more, showing a smaller vampire with raven hair and two coloured eyes.

"May I kindly ask you why the fuck are you here?" Though his words were harsh, his tone wasn't as venomous as always.

"If Jimin isn't back, then I can assure you that he is not here as well" he added

"No, we're here to talk about something more important" Jungkook cut him off before he could get any further, and stared into his eyes. It was obvious Yoongi didn't like being cut off, but even if he was mad, he didn't say anything about it.

Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's hand to ground himself and feel more secure. The blush of embarrassment was still there.

"Please, give Jimin his wolf back." he blurted out, with the nicest tone possible, avoiding looking at the white haired vampire who went silent and had a straight face from the second Yoongi came.

"Please, he's....gray. He is really depressed and he has no will to live. He came back crying, and exhausted."

"We live in forests, and winter is close, He won't make it without his wolf, he'll freeze to death." Jungkook added, squeezing the other omega's hand to calm down him and his own ramming heart.

"There's no way in hell that he's getting his wolf back, and there's nothing you can do that will change my mind" Yoongi clicked his tongue, his tone half amused and half annoyed.

"He won't? What a shame, I'll get bored of him and throw him away before winter comes anyway" he shrugged

"Cut the bullshit, and tell me what you guys really want. If it's the same old shit, you might as well close your mouth and go back where you came from. Unless you got some update on the boy"

Jungkook clenched his fists, feeling disrespected, when both of them asked in the nicest way possible. But he knew he shouldn't attack or talk back, if he didn't want to die along with Taehyung.

"Listen, we really need him to live. We're just asking for one simple thing-" in the middle of talking, Yoongi shut the door right in their faces, not wanting to hear anything more.

Namjoon flinched at the sound of the door shutting. He looked at the half vampire who already started to make his way back upstairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he blew up, making Yoongi freeze. It was the first time anyone dared to raise his voice on the raven.

"You stick your cock into that poor boy because he is intoxicated and he can't even say no! You take his wolf that he needs to survive, and also feed off him? You just want the power you don't even need. You're a good friend, Yoongi. But you're also the worst person alive" he added quietly, before grabbing his coat and leaving the mansion.

Yoongi stood there, frozen, hoping that Namjoon didn't actually leave. That he just opened the door and changed his mind. The raven looked at the hall only to acknowledge that Namjoon actually left.

Namjoon didn't understand. No one could understand Yoongi. He grabbed a very old vase that just happened to be there, and threw it with force on the door, causing it to smash to millions of pieces.

He screamed. He screamed for as long as his lungs let him, until his voice wavered and cracked. Only then he sat down on the stairs, hiding his face in his palms. He felt lost.

The mansion was now completely empty, with just him in the middle of the staircase, so he didn't stop himself from sobbing. It was almost blissful to feel first tears in ages, streaming down his face.

It was one of the feelings he had forgotten. And one of those he didn't want to feel again.

Namjoon spared only one glance on the two surprised boys before passing by them and disappearing in the woods. In his sudden outburst of emotion that led him to leaving the mansion, he forgot to think about where he should go. He had nowhere to stay, but didn't want to bother the boys. Deep in his thoughts he followed the same path as always, when he would go and watch the omega camp. Now, not wanting to scare them away, he turned right, trying to get further and find a suitable place to stay. He felt dumb the second a branch ripped his shirt. He didn't know shit about living in woods, always staying at the mansion.

Two omegas wondered where did the white haired vampire go, as they tried to catch up with him. He was nowhere to be seen. When they arrived next to the home fire, Yeonjun was asleep, and Jimin was gone again.   
Taehyung bit his lip. fighting his tears. Jungkook hugged him quickly, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh..." he whispered, pulling him close

"We can't help him" the other omega sobbed, clinging to Jungkook's shirt.

"I know baby" the red-eyed picked him up and brought him to the fire, placing him next to the sleeping beta.

"Let's sleep, it's late now, okay?" he added, covering Yeonjun with a blanket, laying on his other side. 

Taehyung nodded, snuggling to Yeonjun's side, hugging himself close. Pack sleeping was their tradition, they would always sleep in one big warm pile of wolves. Yeonjun half-woke up only to lay a small kiss on the omega's forehead. Jungkook smiled softly before hugging both of the omegas with his long arms.

Jimin woke up suddenly, as always, with a tugging inside him. It was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. He only knew that the vampire needed him. He quickly got up and walked by Yeonjun who was already asleep. He didn't pay any mind to the fact that Jungkook and Taehyung were gone. He picked another way, purposely avoiding meeting the omegas. After a small while he is in front of the mansion. He has a feeling, that no one will open the door for him, so he grabs the handle and pushes the door. It opens easily with a squeak.

Jimin's eyes instantly fall on a dark haired figure sitting in the middle of the staircase. The vampire looks just like Jimin feels. The wolf's heart hurts at the sight, but he doesn't know why. This man hurt him, stripped him off his omega. Yet Jimin feels bad for him.

"Yoongi" he whispers before he can stop himself. 

The vampire slowly brings his head up to look at the boy. Jimin freezes in spot. Yoongi's cheeks are stained with tears, though his face is expressionless. Jimin wants to go to him, but before he can move an inch, Yoongi stands up suddenly, and walks upstairs with known for him powerful walk. The wolf feels like his feet are rooted to the ground and he is just standing there, with his hand on the handle. He feels a harder pull inside of him, and he can't fight it. He didn't think about closing the door before quietly running up the stairs. He ignores the cracking under his shoes when he steps on pieces of something that looks like a vase. It's clear where the vampire went since the door to his bedroom is still cracked open.   
With a shaking hand he pushes the door lightly, opening it a bit more. The vampire is not in the room, but Jimin can feel his presence so he walks in anyway. 

"Do I look like I want to fuck?" a raspy voice comes from the balcony, making Jimin flinch

The wolf frowns, taking a few steps towards him. He doesn't feel like the last time, he's not aroused at all.

"I didn't say that" he responds, pinning his gaze to the vampire's back, who's leaning on the railing as if exhausted.

An alpha growl makes it out of Yoongi's throat, and Jimin would whimper if he had his omega. The vampire turns around taking two big and quick steps toward's the wolf, scaring him. Jimin glued his back to the wall, taking small breaths, as if trying not to make him more angry.

"I read the whole spell book, omega. I made you drink my blood so you would come to me and fulfill my needs. That's how it works" Yoongi rasps out a bit angrily, looking at him closer.

He brings his hand to Jimin's cheek, and the boy squeezes his eyes shut, expecting pain. He inhales sharply when a warm finger caresses his soft skin. He opens his eyes to see Yoongi closer.

"Maybe you just...need me here. My company." he whispers, surprised at his own bravery.

Yoongi looks away for a mere second, realizing that the boy might be right. He looks back down at his gray shiny eyes, wanting to scold himself for taking the honey colour out of them. It would look even more beautiful like this. He leans in closer, their lips barely touching. He wants to do it. He craves the boy's lips.   
Jimin closes his eyes, expecting a kiss, shivering when Yoongi's warm breath touches his skin. 

The vampire leans away and takes a step back.

"Maybe" he says quietly. 

"Or maybe I need a fuck" he shrugged, walking nonchalantly inside.

Jimin's shoulders visibly slumped at these words. 'of course' he thought to himself. Yoongi's behavior was strangely different. He was acting softer, making Jimin think that...maybe he has changed?

He turned to look at Yoongi who was taking his shirt off, his back facing the boy. Jimin quietly entered the bedroom, fidgeting with his fingers. The raven crawled on the bed, and laid down comfortably, looking at Jimin expectantly, his pants still on.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, arching his eyebrow and intertwining his fingers behind his head.

Jimin couldn't help but stare at the stretched muscles of his pale arms. With heavy blush spreading on his cheeks, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, wanting to take it off. He barely was able to lift it only a bit.

"Stop" the gray haired boy halted in his actions, sending Yoongi a questioning look.

"Just come here" the sentence came out as a whisper.

Raven had an unreadable expression on his face, once again, but his cheeks were slightly pink. Almost invisibly. Jimin angled his head lightly, before stepping slowly towards the bed. He kneeled almost on the edge, not knowing what the vampire wants him to do. Yoongi smiled halfly, extending his hands towards the boy. Jimin took it hesitantly only to yelp when the raven suddenly pulled him closer, laying him on top of his own chest.   
The wolf couldn't help but lay down stiffly, waiting for something more to happen, relaxing slightly only when Yoongi embraced him.

"Wh-" he started

"Sh" the raven cut in, caressing Jimin's arm with his thumb.

"Sleep, Jimin" 

Jimin could feel how the vampire hugged him closer, soon after, a blanket got pulled over his body. 

"Stop. I can hear you thinking. Better enjoy me as I'm being nice" low grumble of Yoongi's raspy voice made the boy shiver, with his ear pressed directly to his chest.

Jimin sighed, finally relaxing into the surprisingly soft and warm embrace. He wasn't scared. What worse could the vampire do to him? Nothing. He closed his eyes and let himself slowly fall asleep.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies! I know it had been a month since last update, and I'm really sorry! It's my first year in college and I'm trying to keep up!  
Thank you for 1k <3  
The chapter will be a bit short, and I'm sorry about that. I'll make sure to write a longer one next time!  
Love y'all!

* * *

"Give us the boy" one of the two tall men said quietly. He was wearing a very big hood that was hiding his face in a shadow. His shoulders were very broad and covered with a fancy looking coat.

The light that seeped through the closed window of the cabin was cold and soft. The cabin had a low ceiling with bunches of dried herbs and wild garlic. The cabin wasn't fancy, just one small bed, a fireplace, a bundle of dirty fabric next to it. It strongly reeked of herbs and smoked ham.

The old woman laughed huskily, shaking her head. Her long gray hair were tangled and swung with her head movement. She was hunched from her age, leaning on a staff. Behind her a young boy was hiding, wearing washed out clothes, ripped in few places and sewn back. He looked about 15. His soft locks of hair in a warm chocolate color, seemed to be deprived of scissors since years, messily tied in a bun. His feline eyes were hazelnut colored and wide in obvious fear, as he was biting his lip.

"First, the stone" she rasped out, holding out her wrinkled hand.  
  
The second man stepped forward, but the other stopped him by raising his hand. He angled his head, looking at the woman, his face still hidden under the hood.

"Do you think we're stupid, grandma?" he hissed.

The woman chuckled, arching her eyebrow.

"I can't suddenly run away with the boy. You are able to disappear into thin air with the stone. It's not the best way to do business, hm?" She grabbed the staff with her other hand.

The two men kept silence for a while, until the one that looked like the one in charge, shortly nodded his head. The other one stepped forward once again, retrieving a small piece of leather from his pocket. The woman held out her hand once again. 

"Eomma-" the boy whispered, looking at the woman with pleading eyes. His face pale, hands shaking.

The man opened the leather carefully, letting a small red rock fall into the woman's opened palm. The second the item touched her skin, her features started to shift. The spell closed in the rock caused her to become younger, her back straightening, her hair gaining their natural coal black color. Her wrinkled face softening, her tired eyes gaining the young shine. She looks at her hands with a satisfied expression before stepping to the side. The two men were quick to grab the boy by his shoulders and yank him closer. He tried to fight their strength, but he was no match for two grown men.

"Eomma!" he screams, turning his head to the woman, his lips are parted and shaking

"Don't let them take me! Eomma! Eomma!" 

"You are not my son anymore, Yoongi" the woman responded with cold calmness, crossing her arms on her chest.

The boy fell silent, but the pain was obvious in his eyes. He pressed his lips together until they turned white and he slumped in the hold of two men who already began to drag him out of the cabin. His slightly teary eyes focused on the woman.

"Jimin"

Jimin woke up with a gasp when Yoongi's voice got to his senses. He opened his eyes immediately, shifting to sit up.

"Calm down. You're hurting me." The vampire said calmly, caressing Jimin's arm.

The boy looked at the raven, noticing red scratch marks on his chest.

"I-...I'm sorry" he mumbled nervously.

Yoongi fell silent for a while.

"It's okay. I dream of it too" he responded meekly, looking away.

Jimin kept silent, looking at the vampire. An image of younger Yoongi flashed through his mind, with his boyish face, soft brown hair tied into a bun and warm cat eyes.

"I was sixteen when my mother sold me to the vampire lord" the raven said quietly.

"She was my real mother, but she looked very old because she was a witch. One day she wanted to get prettier, and tried to suck the youth out of me with a spell. It didn't work and instead, she spilled many years of her life in my body. She went mad and even wanted to kill me, but she was too weak." Yoongi sat up, showing Jimin a star shaped scar on the side of his ribs.

Jimin's eyes widened a bit, as he looked at the scar. He was surprised he never noticed it before. His fingers shakily hovered over the scar, wanting to touch. Jimin could feel Yoongi's intense stare on his cheek.

"Why are you telling me this?" he whispered, slowly taking his hand away. Touching the scar would feel too intimate.

The vampire looked like he really did want to respond, yet no words left his parted lips. He sighed before tightly closing his mouth, visibly thinking. Jimin took the opportunity to look closer at his features. Even if he still hated him, he couldn't not notice how beautiful he was. His cheeks were slightly less puffy than when he was a child, but still soft and kind of adorable. Feline eyes that would look even prettier if he smiled. His pink soft lips parted again, but before any sound left his throat, a low noise grumbled in his stomach. Jimin's eyes widened slightly before he let out a soft snort. Yoongi looked down towards the boy, one corner of his mouth twitching lightly, as if he wanted to smile.

"You're hungry" Jimin commented quietly, looking at the vampire

"You can feed off me" he added quickly, not giving Yoongi a chance to tease him for stating the obvious.

"Y-you" that was the first time Jimin had seen the vampire taken aback and the first time hearing him stutter.

Instead of repeating the sentence, the wolf angled his head, baring his neck to the raven. His breath shook a bit as he glanced towards the vampire. The predator. It wasn't fear, more like excitement. Yoongi's breath hitched when his gaze involuntarily grazed over the smooth skin of Jimin's neck. Almost mechanically he placed his palm on the throat, shivering at the feeling of pulse under the tips of his fingers. He leaned closer, drawing circles on Jimin's throat with his thumb. The wolf smelled like Yoongi and the vampire loved it like that. The raven's breath tickled Jimin's skin, making goosebumps appear on it.   
Yoongi blew some more air, enjoying the way the boy shuddered, before sticking his tongue out and tracing a thin line the neck, his senses going crazy at the smell of blood. He could clearly feel the pulse under his tongue. After giving him a few more slow licks, he carefully sunk his fangs in the flesh. 

Jimin gasped, throwing his head back, as if to give the raven more space. Yoongi groaned quietly, gulping the blood, as it made it's way down his throat, spreading heat in his body. He pulled Jimin closer by his waist, pressing his naked torso to his. Jimin whined quietly, sinking his fingers in Yoongi's black and blue hair, gripping it lightly. Even though he was getting literally drained from blood, he managed to get half hard, weirdly aroused because of how Yoongi's mouth deliciously felt on his neck. Short shaky breaths were leaving his mouth with every small lick Yoongi gave his neck to stop the bleeding, until a muffled moan made it's way out, making the vampire freeze. He pulled away, looking at the boy with slightly widened eyes. Jimin blushed madly, looking away, getting hot at the lingering feeling of Yoongi's tongue on his skin. His heart was hammering in his chest and ears, probably loud enough for Yoongi to hear.

"Are you..?" Yoongi whispers, making Jimin bite his plushy lip between his teeth. 

The raven groaned, grabbing Jimin and pushing him down on the bed, now hovering over him.

"Don't do that" he purred, looking intensely at his lips.

Jimin let go of the lip, breathing in.

"Why?" he whispered, his eyes looking up at the vampire, bigger than ever, shiny and beautiful.

"You're making me want to kiss you" the raven responded, almost too quickly, leaning closer to the boy. The crave was obvious in the tone of his voice.

'Then kiss me' Jimin thought, but instead of saying it, he pushed himself up on his elbows and closed the distance between their lips.

'Living in the forest, day one' thought Namjoon to himself, frowning at his shirt where it got torn with a branch. After an hour of walking he stopped fuming and remembered how he didn't know anything about forest survival. He managed to find a decent place to stay, covered from winds by a rising terrain. He was currently sitting on a rock, annoyed at the fact that he was too clumsy to even hunt. While living at the mansion, he never had to hunt. Yoongi somehow always provided blood for everyone, and no one ever questioned it.

"Damn you Min Yoongi, it's your fault I'm so hungry now" Namjoon scoffed, tearing off his sleeves in anger. Why would he need them anyway?

A breathy chuckle made his skin prickle with instinctive readiness for a fight. His head whipped towards the noise, his muscles tense. Up there on the hill sat a quite pretty, dark haired boy. Completely naked and with his face stained red. Namjoon frowned, angling his head. So that's how he's gonna die. Hungry, killed by a sex god that bathed in blood.

"Taehyung" he croaked out

"I kinda haven't eaten all day, so I'm no match for you. Do it quick" he shrugged

The boy angled his head looking very cute, even with the blood stains on his face. A playful smile in his lips.

"How did you survive for so long, coldie? I've seen your poor attempts at hunting for food" the boy's voice was incredibly low.

Namjoon chuckled, looking down at his torn pants, but before he could answer, something warm crashed on his head, landing on his lap with a quiet thump afterwards. A rabbit, still warm. Namjoon's mouth salivated at the sweet scent of blood. He fought off the need to sink in his fangs immediately and looked up at the omega still sitting not far away. The wolf's blood painted face was now graced with a very handsome smile.

"Why are you helping me?" The vampire asked, trying his best not to let his gaze wander on the tanned curves

"Why did you help us?" The omega responded with a question, smiling

"You should eat before it freezes" he added, pointing at the rabbit with his chin.

Namjoon nodded in response before sinking his fangs in the animal, almost groaning at the relief, when he felt the blood trickle down his throat. If the wolf wanted to kill him, he would. 

A loud thump next to Namjoon made him yelp in surprise. He yanked his fangs out, ripping the animal a bit. Taehyung has shifted and was currently standing next to him, staring down at him with his animalistic eyes. Yet again Namjoon started to wonder if the omega really came here to kill him. 

The creature shifted it's eyes from Namjoon's face to the rabbit. The vampire looked down at the animal and back at Taehyung.

"You want it?" He asked almost stuttering, still strongly shaken by the sudden shift of the boy. 

The wolf crooked his neck a bit before getting low on his paws, looking like a pleading puppy. Namjoon giggled softly before throwing the animal up in the air. The giggle was quickly disturbed with a choking cough when from a cute puppy, Taehyung turned to a killing machine, and swallowed the piece of meat with a roar. The flash of his wolf teeth made the vampire quiver a bit.

"Jesus fuck" he whispered to himself

"Guess no leftovers" he chuckled nervously, trying to look elsewhere than inside of a giant mouth full of sharp teeth.

"_You're so cute when you're scared of me" _Taehyung sent him a thought message, licking his teeth clean. 

Namjoon looked back at him, letting his gaze fall upon the beautiful fur of the beast, as Taehyung circled him and laid down comfortably. He was the size of a quite big horse.

"I forgot we could talk in our minds" Namjoon admitted, smiling softly towards the wolf

"I wonder why though" he added

"_No clue" _The omega responded, a bit too quickly.

What was he supposed to say anyway? 'Heh yeah our souls are like kinda bonded so we're meant for each other but Jungkook is in too so you're kinda destined to get two dicks, funny eh?'

"_Do coldies sleep?" _The wolf looked curiously at the cold creature

_"Sometimes yeah. Also, you can call me Namjoon if you want" _Namjoon smiled brightly, and if Taehyung was in his human form, he would be blushing so hard. Those god damn dimples.

"_You can lay down with me if you want.." _Taehyung wagged his tail softly, making himself look like one big puppy. He yawned, acting sleepy, while in fact he just wanted to show off his nice set of very sharp teeth.

"Won't Jungkook rip my throat if he smells me on you?" Namjoon asked with a small smile, arching his eyebrow.

"_I'm not asking you to knot me, Namjoon." _Taehyung huffed quietly, staring Namjoon down. It was vampire's turn to be flustered now.

"_If you don't want to lay with me, you could've just said" _he added standing up. He playfully smacked Namjoon's shoulder with his tail, winked, and just like that, he was gone.

The vampire stood there awestruck, staring in the void. The wolf just flustered him and ran away.

"Living in the forest will be harder than I thought" Namjoon complained under his breath, sitting back down on his rock.

"Now what"

"Where's Taehyung?" Yeonjun huffed while bringing the 4th pile of dry branches next to the fire.

Jungkook looked at him, a knowing smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Taehyung was on an important mission.

"He told me he was going to hunt for a bit. He should be back soon" the red eyed omega responded, ruffling the beta's hair.

As if the words were heard, a giant wolf ran from between the trees, almost crashing on the two boys.

"Woah there baby, watch out. You could've killed us" Jungkook giggles, kissing Taehyung's wolf nose.

In return, the wolf licked the boy on the face, recieving some more giggles, before nudging his nose on the beta's face.

"Woah that's so weird Tae, Jungkook said you were hunting. Then where's the food?" Yeonjun arched his eyebrow, shaking his head in disappointment.

"_Our prey is adorable. I want to devour him" _Taehyung talked through the bond, sending Jungkook a knowing look.

Jungkook smiled devilishly towards the boy who just shifted to his human form.

"_Soon, baby" _

Yeonjun sighed, pouting. Jungkook just opened his mouth to coo at him, when a weird feeling washed over the three of them. All of the birds went completely silent, the rustling of the leaves, even blowing of the wind. Quiet as if they were underwater. Taehyung slowly looking to the side, gasping quietly.

"Wolf Mother" he whispered, looking towards the creature who was slowly walking through the woods.

The three of them were equally shocked, even forgetting to bend their knees in front of their goddess. Seokjin's red eyes were trained on the three as he slowly walked towards them.

"I've never seen The Mother outside of the cave" Taehyung whispered shakily, kneeling slowly.

Jungkook and Yeonjun agreed with him quietly, also kneeling.

"Raise your heads, my children. I've come to see you" Seokjin said, his smooth voice carrying so much hidden power. He started to lower himself to sit on the ground.

"Please Mother, let me get you something to sit on!" Taehyung jumped, getting up quickly.

"There's no need my child" Seokjin smiled softly, caressing Taehyung's cheek with his thumb.

"I came here to bring news. Something really important happened today" the red eyes of the creature flicked between the three boys, staying a bit longer on Yeonjun.

"The vampire took his blood away from Park Jimin. The boy is free from his curse" a delicate smile graced his features as he folded his hands on his lap.

Taehyung's eyes widened as he threw Jungkook a look.

"That's gr-"

"There's more, Kim Taehyung" Seokjin cut in, with a small frown.

"I'm not entirely sure, and I might be completely wrong about it, but Park Jimin might never be happy, even after receiving his wolf back." He sighed before continuing 

"When the vampire decides to give the wolf back, it will mean death for him. Ripping the wolf away from him again might kill the vampire"

Jungkook frowned, opening his mouth to speak.

"Before you say that's good." Seokjin stopped him

"I felt this today. The vampire and the wolf are developing feelings for eachother"

Taehyung's mouth snapped open with shock, while Yeonjun's shoulders slumped.

"One option would be letting the vampire die, making Park Jimin mourn after him for eternity. The second option is keeping Jimin a normal human, and for the vampire to still keep Jimin's omega"


	6. 6

"How can they be falling in love? This makes like, zero sense" Jungkook was pacing around.  
The Wolf Mother left a while ago, leaving the three wolves dumbfounded.  
"The coldie kidnapped him, basically raped him and took his wolf away" he continued, furrowing his eyebrows.  
He stopped in front of the two sitting wolves who followed him with their eyes.  
"I would assume it wasn't serious if only didn't God Mother specially come here to tell us." Taehyung talked quietly  
"Maybe there's more coming. Our Goddess is wise and powerful, I'm sure he'd seen something more. Maybe we're not ready for the truth yet"  
"She should have told us! What are we supposed to do now? Support this? This toxic 'love' they have?" Jungkook snapped, baring his teeth in the process, but instantly calming down when he noticed Jimin standing not far away from the fire.  
"Who?" Jimin's voice was quiet and low, but it held some kind of rage in it  
"Who has 'toxic love', Jungkook?"  
Jungkook bit his lip and shook his head. Even if Jimin always had been an omega, he was an authority for Jungkook.  
"I asked you something"  
"Jimin-" Taehyung started, but Jungkook cut him off  
"You, Jimin. You and the coldie. We know you two are developing feelings for each other"  
Jimin furrowed his eyebrows, but a light shade of pink coloured his cheeks.  
"That's not true"  
"It is true, Jimin! We know about it. How can you love him? After everything he's done to you?! You're in love with a monster!" Jungkook raised his voice, holding himself back from grabbing Jimin's shoulders and shaking some sense to him.  
"Do you think I know?! Do you think I did that on purpose? I don't understand this either Jungkook!" Jimin felt fury build inside of him  
"And you don't understand either! You have no idea what happened to me, you don't know how I feel." he spat out, before spinning on his heel and walking away with quick, huge steps.

He ignored Taehyung's pleading to come back. He had no idea of where to go so he just let his legs take him anywhere. His thoughts were occupied with everything at once. Jungkook's hurtful words, Taehyung's pleading, and Yoongi's beautiful lips.  
"Yoongi is not a monster" he whispered mostly to himself, and it sounded so natural for him.  
"He's not a monster. He is just lost."  
Clouds of steam suddenly blowing from the cracks in the ground made him flinch, his face drained of colour when he noticed where he was.  
"What is it that you need, my child?" familiar voice spoke up  
"God Mother" Jimin whispered  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come here. I'll go away, I didn't know where my legs were taking me"  
"Your body talks for you. Your legs knew what you needed and led you to me. Come" Jimin could never disobey such a direct order from his Goddess.  
The wall broke down in pieces letting the boy in. Jimin walked in. uncertain if he really should have. The God Mother was sitting on the throne, looking as beautiful, loving and powerful as always.  
"Come here Park Jimin. What is it that bothers you?" he spoke calmly  
Jimin sat on his knees biting his hand to smear some blood on the ground as a gift for The Mother.  
"I...I'm sorry for being here, Mother. I'm not even a wolf anymore"  
"But you still are my child" Seokjin spoke with a small smile.  
"My wolf has been stolen, yet I'm falling for my enemy" Jimin felt like Seokjin knew this already, but he wouldn't speak about it if Jimin didn't. The Goddess wanted to help, and Jimin knew he needed it.  
God Mother nodded.  
"This can't be helped" he responded, standing up from the throne. He took two graceful steps forward, and sat down on the ground, right in front of the boy.  
"The future before you is hard and painful, but I know that you will be happy in the end. I want you to be aware of this, and keep being as strong as you are. I know what you need right now. Come here."  
Jimin looked at the Goddess with large eyes, before crawling a bit closer, not enough to touch him. Seokjin smiled softly, grabbing the boy gently and placing him in his lap. Surprisingly Jimin had enough space to lay down comfortably fully on the Mother's lap. The creature emanated a cozy warmness, that hugged around him, making him feel safe. He hid his face in the cloth of Seokjin's sleeve, breathing in the warm scent of the forest. Seokjin smiled softly, covering the boy with his other sleeve and caressing his grey lifeless hair.  
"Sleep my child. Sleep and I'll guard you, keeping you safe from all of the bad dreams and scares of the night"  
Jimin closed his eyes, snuggling closer to the warm body, slowly falling asleep, listening to the God Mother humming an ancient song to him. Seokjin held him close, wrapping his arms securely around the figure, as if Jimin was still a pup.  
"My poor baby" the Mother whispered quietly after Jimin fell asleep. He watched the boy sleep with tear stained cheeks, feeling all of the pain accumulated in his child's poor heart.  
He continued to hum, watching Jimin's face iluminated with the soft light of Seokjin's skin.

After hearing the wolves' words about Yoongi and Jimin falling in love, he was dumbfounded. It was only an accident that he overheard their conversation, but now he was curious. Curious enough to let his feet take him to the vampire mansion. He didn't bother knocking or yelling. He knew that Yoongi was still able to feel every creature, alive or not, arriving at his possession.   
The door almost snapped open.

"You're here. I thought you left." Yoongi seemed to be some kind of exhausted mentally. He titled his head with a frown but opened the doors wider to let Namjoon in.

The white haired vampire walked slowly inside. He felt dumb, wearing the ripped dirty clothes and yet he carried himself like the royality he was. With his chest puffed, chin high, steps calculated.

"I did left" he nodded in response.

"I don't think I'm coming back though. The wolves will take care of me" 

"Of course they will. The last time I saw you together they looked at you as if they were going to eat you alive." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, closing the door and turning to look at Namjoon.

"That doesn't concern you. I overheard their conversation with some kind of...a king? A god?"

"A Goddess. He is a male, but he's so called Wolf Mother. I've read about him, though I don't think he actually exists." Yoongi shrugged, sitting on a couch. Namjoon stayed standing with his hands behind his back.

"I know you sucked your blood out of the boy. You freed him from the curse. He is free and can do whatever he wants." Namjoon stated with a questioning tone.

"Seems like you caught on. What are you here for? Is there anything you need? Because I don't really want to talk about Jimin right now. It's such a shit hour to do anything than sleeping" Yoongi eyed Namjoon's strange clothing for the third time before looking away.

"I hope you guys are happy with each other. Not that I care about these two wolves" Yoongi bit his tongue, not really knowing why didn't he say three. Didn't Namjoon just come to show off his good relations with Jimin? Yoongi felt furious at the thought of his wolf boy getting taken away.

Namjoon could see how Yoongi's expression changed when talking about Jimin. Though he came to him to take information out of him, so it was time to lie a bit.

"I'm not here to brag about my wolves, really. And also I don't think it matter. I mean what time it is. Why did you take the curse away?" Namjoon walked slowly around the room as if he was there for the first time 

"Your wolves, huh? Interesting. Never thought they would be yours, but I'm not judging" Yoongi shrugged, throwing his head back.

"Why do you care? Does it matter to you? He left this place few hours ago. Is it all of the time he needs to become your little lover?" just after saying these words, Yoongi felt the urge to rip his own tongue out. He acted like a jealous teenager whenever it was about Jimin.

Namjoon froze, before turning to face the other.

"What if he did?" he asked, arching his eyebrow

"What if I am enjoying his perfect body right now? He's handsome. His thighs, his ass, tiny waist. He's everything you would want from a man, isn't he?" Namjoon felt that talking that way about his friend was wrong, but that was the only way he would get the information he wants. Would Yoongi be jealous? Would he be possessive? Is he in love with the omega?

Yoongi's expression hardened.

"I've seen his thighs and his ass, and his waist. Of course he's fantastic." he tried to act out the best 'duh' tone he could, but from the inside he was boiling with anger. He didn't want to admit his adoration for the wolf, because love is a weakness. He was holding back from ripping Namjoon's throat in shreds, for even talking about Jimin, his Jimin, like that.

"Good for you then. Hope you enjoy whatever you two do" he said lowly through his clenched teeth. He so bad wanted to not show any emotion. 

All of these small signs of Yoongi's act were leading Namjoon to the almost obvious answer. He knew Yoongi for too long to let him fool him with his act. The clench of his teeth, flaring nostrills, legs spread wider than before. Yoongi was possessive, jealous, and madly in love with his victim.

"So that's what it is." Namjoon responded. He eyed the vampire before walking out through the front door, leaving Yoongi dumbfounded and angry.

Namjoon wanted to gather all of the information in one place in his mind. Yoongi was always cold and strict, always showing respect and silently helping other vampires. But never love. Yoongi never loved anyone, after his mother traded him for a spell like a piece of meat. Now Yoongi managed to do something heartless like stealing someone's soul away and then fall in love with them. It looked incredibly weird, a weird kind of miracle that happened between the two souls.

The flow of his thoughts got interrupted by quiet grunts coming from his right side. His head snapped to the side only to notice two people. Jungkook and Taehyung. Their shirts were gone, pants untied and hanging on their hips, as Jungkook pinned Taehyung to the ground and sucked roughly on his neck. His grunts were loud, sometimes sounded like wolf growls, as he rubbed his crotch over Taehyung's, squeezing the omega's ass with his palm.

"Oh" slipped out of Namjoon's mouth, bringing the omgeas' attention to him.

"Oh...I uh..I'm...I...I 'm..g-gonna go. Sorry" his cheeks burned lightly as he tried to back off and give them privacy, what was a bit weird since it was literally the middle of the forest.

Taehyung giggled, leaning on his elbows. They didn't look ashamed, scared or even surprised. Just aroused and curious.

"I told you, he's so cute." he said, making Jungkook nod

"Don't go yet" Jungkook breathed out, starting to move his hips again, making Namjoon gulp and stop dead in his track.

"Tae likes being watched, am I right baby?" he humped Taehyung a bit harder, enjoying the way his clothed dick perfectly fit between his asscheeks.

Taehyung nodded eagerly, letting out a needy moan, his foggy eyes trained on Namjoon. The white haired man stood there unmoving as if his legs were rooted to the ground. Taehyung looked so beautiful with his lips parted in a high pitched moan, with his hair disheveled. Jungkook was letting out breaths heavy with arousal, but his eyes were stuck on Namjoon. There was some kind of lust in those eyes, making Namjoon shiver under the powerful gaze. He just couldn't help but get a little hard at the great sight of Jungkook humping the life out of Taehyung. Jungkook took a deep breath, smiling victoriously.

"Can you smell that baby? Our adorable coldie is reeking with lust." he breathed out, before licking a fat stripe up Tae's neck.

Taehyung bit his lip, suppressing a moan.

"Do you want to join?" he asked, and Namjoon almost dropped his shit. Of fucking course he wanted to. But should he? He wasn't able to give them a coherent answer.

Before he even decided to open his mouth, the wolves got up from the ground and approached him slowly, Jungkook from the back, Taehyung from the front. It was the first time ever Namjoon felt like a prey. Jungkook glued his chest to Namjoon's back, his hot breath hitting the vampire's neck. Namjoon shivered, making both of the wolves smile slyly. 

"He's so sensitive" Taehyung grinned, slowly unbuttoning the vampire's shirt and running his hands up and down his torso. 

"You're so strong, I'm sure you can handle both of us, huh?" 

Namjoon nodded immediately making them chuckle. Taehyung took a few steps back, starting to undo the lace that held his pants in place, while Jungkook gripped on Namjoon's hard on. Namjoon gasped, his hips bucking up to the touch. With a smirk Taehyung let his pants fall down on the ground, and he turned around to kneel. Namjoon muffled out a moan when Jungkook gripped him tighter, Taehyung arching his back at the same time, showing off his hole, that glistened with slick.

"Ah yes baby, you look so great" Jungkook grunted, unbuckling Namjoon's pants from behind and grabbing his bare dick. Namjoon moaned, his back arching. 

Taehyung seemed to like the sight, because he laid down on his back, and watching the two interact, he pushed two fingers through the pink ring of the muscle with a shivering moan. Jungkook proceeded to slide his hand up Namjoon's length, his own clothed dick rubbing on the man's ass. He held Namjoon's chin, forcing him to turn his head and smashed their lips together. Namjoon responded to the kiss with heated eagerness, starting to fuck into the man's hand.

"You two are so hot" Taehyung whined, pushing another two fingers inside, his moans distracting Namjoon a bit, making him look at the boy again.

"How do you want us, baby?" Jungkook bit Namjoon's ear.

Namjoon's hips stuttered in another wave of arousal

"_Both" _Namjoon send to them, whining like a baby

"_I want to fuck Taehyung. With you." _

Jungkook whistled, untying his own pants and letting them fall to the ground as well, making them all naked.

"Heard that baby? Joonie wants to fuck your cute little hole with two dicks. You can take two dicks, right?"

Taehyung responded with a high pitched moan, speeding up fucking his hole with four fingers. 

"Quick, please" he whined, arching his back eagerly.

Jungkook got to him quickly, kissing him with love.

"Come here" he whispered, sitting on the ground and leaning his back on the nearest tree. Taehyung almost jumped on him, kissing him again, before turning around to lay down on Jungkook's chest. He sunk on his dick immediately, almost surprising Jungkook.

"You're so eager for the dick, huh, baby?" Jungkook chuckled, giving Taehyung a few experimental thrusts, making him moan very loudly.

"Come here, Joonie. You don't want to make him wait, do you?'' Jungkook arched his eyebrow, sliding his dick out painfully slow.

"P-please, Namjoon" Taehyung breathed loudly, his breaths mixing with small moans.

Namjoon almost tripped because of how quick he tried to approach the two. He kneeled in front of them, squeezing his painfully hard dick. He gave himself a few strokes, teasing the already stretched entrance.

If you asked Namjoon what would he be doing in that time, he'd shrug and say that probably try to survive in the forest. He would never believe he'd be fucking with two beautiful omegas in the middle of the forest.   
He pushed a little, testing the stretch, making Taehyung wiggle impatiently. Namjoon chuckled at that, stroking Taehyung's dick while slowly entering him. The slide in was very wet because of the slick Taehyung produced.

"Oh God oh god oh god" Taehyung ranted, digging his fingers in the forest ground. 

Jungkook exhaled shakily, looking straight into Namjoon's eyes when his hips bucked up, into Taehyung, sliding two dicks together in a tight place. Namjoon bit his lip, furrowing his eyebrows with pleasure, starting to slowly rock his hips as well, picking up the pace gradually. The pleasure and Taehyung's moans were very enjoyable for all of them. At first Namjoon and Jungkook tried to match the pace of their thrusts but quickly the pleasure was too much to focus on this. Now they managed to take turns in thrusting, making the pace twice as quick for Taehyung who was wailing from the pleasure.

"Do you like it, baby?" Namjoon accented syllables with every thrust

Taehyung just nodded, still sobbing from pleasure

"Use your words Taetae, it's rude not to respond to elders" Jungkook chuckled

"_Fuck you" _Taehyung sent to both of them

"_Maybe some other time" _Jungkook sent back, biting hard on Taehyung's ear.

The omega let out a broken moan, tensing and clenching around both dicks.

"I-I'm c-coming-" he cried, before white splashes of cum covered his belly.

"Shit that's so hot" Namjoon leaned in closer, kissing Taehyung deeply.

Soon after Jungkook and Namjoon came inside Taehyung, making him shiver. They slipped out slowly, exhaling shakily at the sight of cum slowly seeping out of the fucked hole. Taehyung pouted, making grabby hands towards Namjoon. The white haired man chuckled, laying down on his other side, both him and Jungkook hugging the omega.

"_That was....something" _Namjoon sent, playing with Taehyung's hair.

The boy chuckled

"I'm glad, Joonie. That was a perfectly set trap" he responded, making Jungkook giggle

"We wanted you so bad, and now you're ours" he kissed the vampire on the nose, making him blush lightly.

Jimin woke up to soft melodic humming above his head. He slowly opened his eyes to see Seokjin looking at him with fondly with a small smile on his full lips.

"Good morning Jimin" he said quietly so he won't startle him

"Good morning Mother" Jimin responded with a smile, leaning on his arm and rubbing his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" 

"Yes, thank you. Did you sleep at all?" Jimin crawled off Seokjin's lap, stretching his muscles

"I don't need to rest, my child" Seokjin sounded amused.

"You can stay as long as you want, Park Jimin" he added, seeing Jimin's obvious lostness.

"I think I should go. Thank you for having me here, Mother" Jimin bowed his head and turned to leave but Seokjin stopped him

"Park Jimin. Min Yoongi desires to give you your wolf back. But this action will cause him to die. I want you to know this" Jimin froze, turning to face the goddess.

Seokjin nodded softly, giving him permission to leave. Jimin bowed again and left the cave, lost in thoughts.

The door opened quickly, though Yoongi didn't seem very eager to let him in. His face was expressionless like a stone. Instead of talking, Jimin sent him a flirty smile, slowly stepping inside. The smile faded a bit when he noticed Yoongi's expression, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. He started to walk towards the vampire's bedroom, as always unbuttoning his shirt on his way. He let the shirt drop to the ground, before starting to untie his pants. He made sure to wait for Yoongi on his bed, completely naked.

"Poor thing, you think it's as easy as this?" Yoongi walked in crossing his arms, which made his veins pop out

"Why don't you go and ask Namjoon to fuck you? And admire your thighs, your ass, and your waist? Seems like you already have someone to do the job, don't you?" he asked, tilting his head, yet his eyes could not get off the other's body.

Jimin rolled on the bed, facing Yoongi, leaning on his elbows. His face surprised and lost.

"What?" he looked at the vampire with a visible confusion, slowly singing his legs in the air

"Fuck Namjoon? Why would I?" he bit his lip, eyeing Yoongi's slim but firm body hidden under his clothes.

"Don't act so clueless, Namjoon told me it all. How good you are, how he appreciates your body, when it's my job. I am supposed to do that" His tone of voice was slightly offended, slightly annoyed and reeked of jealousy.

Even if there was no way in hell he was going to fuck Jimin, he took off his shirt, throwing it carelessly on the ground and got on the bed. He laid down, supporting his head with his arms behind his neck. 

"Go back to him, and ride his dick all you want. Because I'm sure that's what you really like about him." he let his eyes wander around the room, almost making Jimin laugh at his stubborn salty teenager tone.

Jimin got up on his knees, crawling towards the vampire. He threw his leg over Yoongi's body, and seated himself directly on his clothed dick.

"Are you jealous?" Jimin smirked, even though he wondered why and when would Namjoon tell Yoongi that they fucked.

He rubbed his ass on Yoongi's crotch, leaning in closer and holding himself up on his outstretched arms

"Do you want me to fuck only you?" he purred to Yoongi's ear, biting on it delicately, and smiling when he noticed Yoongi's erection grow under his ass. 

He ran his hand on Yoongi's chest, purring lowly and rubbing his ass again.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of him? He's my friend. And yes, I actually do want you to fuck me and only me, and that should've been clear a long time ago" Yoongi replied, biting his lip before glancing at Jimin.

He took the boy's cheeks in his palms and kissed him hungrily, his hips bucking up involuntarily. 

"But seriously, if you want me to fuck you right now, I don't think that'll happen, now that you have someone better than me."

Jimin's eyebrow shot up, before he slowly got off the vampire.

"Oh well" he responded. He thought about seriously leaving, but then a better idea got stuck in his mind.

"Guess you won't help me..." he said quietly, while letting his hand slide down his body.

Keeping an eye contact with Yoongi, he grabbed his semi hard cock and slid his hand up and down. He bit his lip before sucking on his two fingers, swirling his tongue. Yoongi visibly swallowed, watching the way Jimin shamelessly touched himself. Jimin started to massage his entrance, letting out a small moan when he slipped one finger inside.

"Oh...Y-Yoongi, what a shame it's not you" he started to move his finger in and out, pleasuring himself with his other hand. 

He laid down on the bed, making sure Yoongi could see his finger sink inside, before adding the second one. As soon as Jimin laid down on the bed, Yoongi's weakness got out. He wanted to believe in Jimin's innocence, yet some part of his mind was still stuck on the thought that Namjoon got to touch Jimin as well. That didn't stop him from sitting up and unbuckling his belt, taking off his pants as well.

"Stop touching yourself, now" he said strictly, knowing Jimin liked that voice

"You really are trying to tease me, aren't you?" he asked, leaning down to Jimin, their lips brushing.

Jimin stubbornly moved his face away from the vampire

"Guess you don't really want to fuck me" he moaned, moving his fingers quicker. He sent a foggy glance towards Yoongi, who seemed to get more riled up every second.

"Aah it feels so good...it's been forever..and now there's no one to make me feel good in here" he tried to sigh, but what came out was a high pitched moan.

"J-jimin stop fucking around, and you better listen to me" Yoongi let out a shaky breath, his own dick getting harder

"Did you hear anything?" Jimin mewled, pinning his gaze to Yoongi's eyes.

His hips snapped up, rubbing their hard dicks together.

"So, wanna fuck me already?" he smirked through his pleasure.

"Yes, I do indeed want to fuck you already, if that wasn't obvious enough" Yoongi moaned lowly, rutting on Jimin

"It's hard not fucking someone like you, Jimin" he whispered, connecting their lips.

"Then do it, coldie" Jimin frowned, lost in pleasure

"Yoongi. You like when I say your name, huh?" he almost growled

"I love it when you say my name." Yoongi replied, immediately positioning himself

"You sure you want me to fuck you? he smirked teasingly

"Just fuckin- oh fuck!" Jimin started to talk back, but was cut off by Yoongi pushing in at once.

His legs automatically circling Yoongi, and pulling him closer. His chest was heaving already.

"Oh God yes, Yoongi!" he moaned out, the sweet sound making arousal surge through Yoongi's body like an arrow.

"I missed it so much! I missed you!" he moaned the sentences like he had no filter between his brain and mouth.

This time felt very different, like it was the first time ever. He could feel every move Yoongi was making, the pleasure was so overwhelming he could only moan and shake.

Yoongi was surprised to say the least, Jimin's words shocking him.

"I-I'm glad you missed me" he whispered, kissing Jimin deeply.

His thrust got rougher, as his arousal rose gradually with every cry Jimin let out. The boy wasn't able to talk anymore, the pleasure of coming orgasm turning his brain into a mush. The roughness was something that aroused him even more, so he grabbed Yoongi's palm and placed it on his throat.

"Oh fuck" Yoongi gasped, putting some pressure on Jimin's throat.

The delicious squeeze of his throat, making the air stuck in his throat made him arch his back.

"I'm cumming" he rasped through his clenched throat

"Oh god...oh god..oh GOD" he trembled uncontrollably as the orgasm hit him

"Don't stop, Yoongi please" he rode out his orgasm, gasping when he felt the base of Yoongi's cock swell, locking the two together.

"Oh God" Jimin whispered, feeling stream of cum spill inside of him, still more and more, starting to seep on the sides.

"What the f-" Yoongi gasped, trying to back off but Jimin's painful yelp stopped him in his actions.

"Don't move!" The boy hissed

"You just knotted me for the first time" Jimin's voice was showing how amazed he was.

Yoongi tried to turn them a little, so they could lay in more comfortable position.

"Good thing I'm not a wolf anymore. I could get preg-gnant.." Jimin's sentence started as joke, but ended with a painfully high pitched voice.

He always wanted pups, but now knowing that he would never have them made his throat squeeze painfully. A tear ran down his cheek, and he wiped it discreetly.

"Jimin..." Yoongi grimaced, smelling the tears.

"I-..." I'm sorry, he wanted to say.

"I want to give you your wolf back" he stated quietly, hugging Jimin close.

Jimin froze, his eyes widening. God Mother knew. 'this action will cause him to die', that's what he said. Jimin curled around Yoongi, pretending to be asleep. He had no clue what to respond with. No? Okay but you will die?

Yoongi hugged him closer, throwing a blanket over their bodies, pressed a kiss on Jimin's forehead and started to caress his hair.

"I'm sorry I did this to you in the first place"


	7. 7

The night was cold, but Yeonjun was cute enough to offer Jimin cuddles next to the fire. Namjoon, Jungkook and Taehyung were sleeping in a pile, after Jimin with distaste listened to their story of how they captured Namjoon in the middle of the woods.

"What more can I say, the trap was perfect" Namjoon shrugged with a smile, looking at Taehyung.

The vampire probably sent the wolf some sappy or disgustingly nasty thought message, because Taehyung's cheeks burned red and Jungkook chuckled.

Jimin couldn't sleep, his gaze sliding between milions of stars on the sky.

'Meet me tonight Jimin' Yoongi whispered to his ear, squeezing his palm when Jimin was about to leave.

'I'll find you and give you back your wolf.' He said, pressing a kiss on Jimin's neck, making goosebumps appear on his skin.

The words echoed through Jimin's mind. Of course he wanted his wolf back, but now...he wanted Yoongi as well. He was wondering, what would happen if he didn't go to meet Yoongi? Would he find him in here? Would he take him from here, whether he wanted it or not?

Yoongi didn't know.

He didn't know he will die because of this, and Jimin didn't tell him. Guilt squeezed his insides, and he curled more into sleeping Yeonjun. 

Would Yoongi still do it if he knew? 

Jimin untangled himself from Yeonjun's limbs, delicately to not wake him up. He sat up, feeling stress course through his whole body, making him want to cry so hard. He got up and let his legs carry him.

Before his eyes spawled a small lake, trees grew around it like walls, keeping it from unwanted eyes. Jimin could feel the magic of full moon being stronger in here. He breathed in, deeply, before starting to undress. His clothes pooled around his feet when he breathed out. He stepped out of the pond, eyeing the natural mirror made by water, glistening with moon's light. 

He stepped into the water, shivering from the sudden cold.

"_Yoongi" _his mind called, as if it was the most natural thing on the earth.

He pet the surface of the water, watching as reflection of the moon split in milion shivering pieces, only to come back together after a while.

"_I'm here"_ Yoongi's voice responded directly in Jimin's head, and Jimin wasn't shocked.

'Why aren't you shocked? Why aren't you questioning it?' His mind yelled at him

'Because it's how it's supposed to be' Jimin responded, turning around to look at the vampire.

"Yo_ongi."_

_"Jimin."_

And just like that, the raven started to strip as well, his body pale and beautiful.

"_Why aren't we questioning it?"_

_"Because it's how it's supposed to be" _Jimin responded.

The moon's magic was very strong that night.

Yoongi bit his own wrist, slowly walking in the lake, and Jimin was quick to stand by his side, offering his cupped hands to gather the blood. It was warm.

With help of the gathered blood, Yoongi drew symbols on his own body, before leaning in to Jimin and kissing him. The boy let the rest of the blood mix with the water, hugging the vampire closer.

Jimin climbed on his tiptoes resting his lips against Yoongi's. He slipped his leg between the man's thigh, gluing their bodies together. He held his face in his palms, sighing into the kiss. It held non erotical pleasure, that filled Jimin's heart.

The kiss was simple. Loving and unhurried, because they were holding their worlds in their arms, and the worlds had time.

"Are you ready?" Yoongi whispered to his lips, and Jimin nodded.

They kissed again, and then again, every kiss getting a bit more heated. Jimin could feel Yoongi, and was amazed that he was able to get hard in the icy water

"_You're breathtaking" _ Yoongi sent to him, and Jimin felt his heart beat harder.

Only few minutes separated Jimin from being a wolf again. 

Only few minutes separated Yoongi from dying. 

Jimin smiled softly, bending a bit to catch Yoongi's nipple between his teeth.

"_And you are perfect" _he sent back, sucking on the hardening nub, as Yoongi started to rut against his thigh with soft, low moans.

Yoongi grabbed him by ass, pulling him closer and picking him up. Jimin circled his waist with his legs, and his whole body shivered with anticipation and fear.

Yoongi will die soon.

"_Make love to me" _Jimin sent, biting his lip as his eyes sparkled delicately. 

Yoongi smiled, and it was the first time Jimin had seen his smile. It was beautiful. Jimin felt a pang if his chest, as if his heart gave up.

Yoongi pushed in slowly, gaining a sweet moan from the boy, who ran his hand through the vampire's hair. Jimin started to move his hips, fucking himself on the vampire's cock, but his eyes never left Yoongi's.

"It feels so good" Yoongi breathed, biting his lip.

"You feel so good. You're beautiful" Jimin shivered hearing the praise. 

Yoongi singlehandedly started to whisper the spells, furrowing his eyebrows as his orgasm started to approach.

'I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't want my wolf, I want Yoongi to live!' Jimin ranted in his thoughts, as tears started to spill from his eyes.

His head shot back and he opened his mouth with a sob mixed with a moan, and Yoongi was amazed at the sight of two pointy fangs glistening in the moonlight. It was happening.

They both came at the same moment. Both felt drained of energy, so Yoongi tried to lower Jimin. It was impossible because of Yoongi accidentally knotting the boy. 

The vampire carried him to the shore, laying both of them on the pile of their clothes, hugging him closer. Jimin sobbed, trying to keep his eyes open, but the darkness overtook his senses. He forcefully pried his eyes open to look at the vampire who smiled at him softly.

"Yoongi" he croaked out, feeling warmness wrap around his body, spill inside as if he was getting filled with honey.

"I forgive you" it was the last thing he managed to say before passing out.

He scrunched his eyebrows before opening his eyes. The ceiling that he knew too well was above his head, dimly lit with flickering light with a single candle. 

Jimin.

He sat up too quickly, and his head spun. He groaned, hiding his face in his palms. He could feel some material slide off his back.

"Take it easy hyung" he could hear Hoseok's hushed voice, as a palm rested on his shoulder.

"Where's Jimin" 

The other vampire didn't respond. Yoongi rose his head, looking at Hoseok.

"Hoseok-"

"I don't know what happened to him. I found you two next to a lake and I took you. You both were out"

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't remember the moment he passed out as well. He only remembered the moment he carried the wolf to the shore. How his hair and eyes started to gain colour, his cheeks getting that healthy blush. And when he-

"...he forgave me" Yoongi looked at his hands, trying to stop the tears from flowing

"I took so much from him, and only gave pain. I robbed him. I hurt him. And he still forgave me" he pressed his fist to his chest, feeling a pang in his heart.

After a pang, came the heartbeat. Just one. A slow, almost unnoticeable heartbeat. 

Yoongi's eyes widened, the tears dripping from his eyes as he stared at his lap. He rose his head and looked at Hoseok. His eyes were widened in shock as well. He heard it.

"H-how much time passed?" Yoongi asked, his eyes not leaving Hoseok's

"Two days."

Yoongi shoved the bedsheets off his body, not minding being naked in front of Hoseok. He ran towards his closet, quickly pulling some clothes one. There was no time to lose, when it was about Jimin.

"Yoongi I don't think you should-"

Yoongi sent him a look while tying his shoes, and Hoseok bowed his head, closing his mouth. Yoongi walked out of the room, taking big strides through the halls. 

Before all that, he would always walk slowly, admiring the art hanging on the walls. Now the only art he wanted to admire, was the child of the forest that made his heart beat for the first time in thousands of years.

It was windy outside, so Yoongi hugged his cloak closer, trying to shield himself from the coldness of the night. The trees were dancing in the wind, loosing dry leaves everywhere. His steps got quicker and quicker until he stopped few meters away from the fire. He opened his mouth to talk to the wolves he noticed, but he closed it the second he heard an angry growl. Jungkook growled at him, eyeing his every small move. Taehyung got up quickly, his eyes flickering with flames.

"You sick bastard!" He yelled angrily.

Shocked Yoongi could only stare at Jimin, who was sitting, leaning on a tree. Jungkook hugged the boy by his arms, caressing his hair, while tears stained his cheeks. Jimin's head snapped towards the sound of Taehyung screaming, letting Yoongi see what caused the other omega's anger. Jimin's eyes were milky, fogged, looking in the void.

  
"You made him like this!" Taehyung screeched, launching himseld at the half vampire.

Yoongi didn't shield himself from the coming hit. He deserved it.

  
He's blind 

  
He thought a second before the hit swept him off his feet. He felt the metallic taste of blood staining his lips. It was bitter. He let out a shaky breath before a second hit came, and then the third, one weaker than other. Taehyung let out a choked sob, hitting his open palms at Yoongi's chest

  
"You made him like this" the wolf cried

"You made him like this" he repeated, sobbing.

Jungkook pulled Taehyung away, hugging him. Namjoon took Taehyung away, as Jungkook grabbed Yoongi by his shirt and pulled him up. Seconds later Yoongi was being shoved on a nearest tree, groaning from the pain.

"Stay away from us" Jungkook spew out, his voice seeping with venom.

Yoongi looked in his red eyes, full of hurt and anger.

"I-" he started to say, but another powerful jab made his head hit the tree again

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! The next time you come near us, I will kill you with my own hands!" Jungkook pulled him off the tree and threw him to the ground, fuming. 

Yoongi leaned on his elbows, swallowing the bitterness, feeling blood drip out of his lip cut open. His eyes wandered towards Jimin. The boy's hair was red again, and he looked healthy. He was talking to Yeonjun but Yoongi couldn't hear his voice. How much he wanted to hear his sweet voice. He pushed himself up, and walked backwards. 

He didn't want to go back to the mansion. He just wanted be next to Jimin.

He started to walk further in the forest, hoping he'll get lost forever.

The wind calmed down a bit, making the forest quiet. His ragged breath stopped to stutter, making place for more controled breathing. He was fighting his tears for the whole time, wincing at the pain of his cut lip and the blood drying on his chin. Yes, he could have healed it already. But he decided to wear it as s sign of his shame. He knew he deserved the pain. He deserved even more pain, because nothing would pay Jimin back for what he's done to him.

His thoughts were occupied with Jimin's soothing voice, when a loud crack caught him off guard. He jumped a bit, looking around when clouds of steam puffed from cracks in the stone.

"Min Yoongi" a melodic yet powerful voice echoed through the woods

Yoongi looked around, not knowing if he should run. It wasn't everyday that a pile of stones knew his whole name and surname. 

"Come to me. I know what you need" Yoongi arched his eyebrows, the sentence sounding like a total lie.

How could anyone know what he needed?

The power of the voice broke the stone wall in pieces, showing a dimly lit cave, and a beautiful creature sitting in it.

"Y-Yeonjun-" Jimin's voice shivered as he felt his hands around, trying to find the beta.

"Shh Jimin it's okay.." Yeonjun held his hand making him jump a bit, surprising him.

"Was that Y-yoongi? He's alive?" Jimin croaked out, his head turning towards the sound of Yeonjun's voice

"Don't worry about this baby. We'll keep him away and you'll be safe, I promise."

Jimin opened his mouth to respond, but closed it quickly.

At first he wanted to argue. Wanted to tell them that he wanted Yoongi by his side, and now even more. He could feel the change in his body, and he knew what that meant.

But maybe the others were right? Maybe he should stay away from the vampire, to keep the pups safe.

He could smell Yeonjun's distress, so he squeezed his palm and pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, pup" he whispered, patting his back soothingly

"You're the wolf goddess" Yoongi more stated than asked

Seokjin's ruby eyes silently followed his moves as he entered the cave, his legs almost giving out after walking for a long time. He noticed a stain on redness on the floor and remembered reading about gifting some blood to the goddess. He brought his palm to his lips to bite it, but ringing of piercings on Seokjin's ears made his eyes shot up.

"You don't need to do this, my child" he said softly, making the raven want to give his life away just so he could please the creature.

"I'm not a wolf. So I'm not your child." He didn't want to sound rude, but it was hard to talk to such a powerful creature without loosing his mind.

"Oh, but you are" The goddess stated

Yoongi arched his eyebrows, sending Seokjin a questioning look. Then he shook his head with a tart smile.

"No. I did steal Jimin's wolf, and it was in my body. But it's not anymore. I gave him the wolf back" he sat down, not looking Seokjin in the eye

"That is not true, Min Yoongi. If you gave Jimin his omega back, you wouldn't be breathing anymore." 

Yoongi lowered his head shaking his head.

"No. His hair is red again. He's healthy. I could smell his scent-"

"Exactly. You smelled him. Was the scent unpleasant for you? Like the times when you were just a vampire, and he was just a wolf?" 

Yoongi's eyes widened, as he looked towards the goddess, who had a soft smile on his lips.

"W-wha-"

The goddess silenced him with one look.

"I told Park Jimin the truth, and he refused to accept it, Min Yoongi. You willingly giving his wolf back, and him willingly taking it, would cause you to die." Seokjin leaned towards Yoongi, as if waiting for him to understand.

Yoongi was lost. He looked around in wonder, his breathing unstable.

"But...I gave it to him willingly, I don't know what-"

And then it clicked.

"...he refused to take his omega. In order to save me." tears welled in his eyes and his fists clenched.

The goddess leaned back, seemingly pleased at the conclusion.

"Indeed"

"But I still don't understand. How did this happen? He has his wolf, and I am alive"

Seokjin nodded, the action causing the plants to wave as if moved with wind.

"It is simple. The soul, omega wolf, got split in half."

Yoongi have never been so shocked in his entire life.

"S-split?"

"Split. That means that both you and Jimin are wolves. That's why Jimin is able to shapeshift, but you kept the ability of great sight. And that is why, you can't shift and Jimin can't see" there was pain in Seokjin's voice.

Pain but not anger.

Yoongi got up and took two big strides towards the creature, throwing himself to the ground in a bowing position.

"Please kill me" he croaked out as tears started to well in his eyes again.

"Kill me, and give Jimin the rest of the wolf." 

He could hear Seokjin's clothes rustle as he got up slowly, so he squeezed his eyes, waiting for the hit. The hit never came, instead, the goddess put his hand on Yoongi's shoulder. He caressed him, as Yoongi's body started to tremble.

"Dead, you would be no use" he said, pulling Yoongi up so he could sit and look at him.

"You need to go back to the wolves. Jimin needs your help. _They _need your help" 

Yoongi chuckled bitterly, wiping his tears and shook his head.

"If they see me again, they'll rip me to pieces." He recalled the moment Taehyung hit him, and how Jungkook threw him to the ground

Seokjin smiled, as if seeing the memory.

"Taehyung and Jungkook might look deadly, but they are sweet boys."

Yoongi sent the goddess a skeptical look, and Seokjin chuckled. He rose his hands, taking off a necklace with a green stone on it.

"This is the Wolf Amulet" he said, hanging it on Yoongi's neck

"As long as you're wearing it, my children can't hurt you"

The light that campfire was giving away illuminated Yoongi's skin, earning him two growls. Jungkook's and Taehyung's. Jungkook jumped on his feet, killing the distance between them with few big strides and grabbed the front of Yoongi's shirt.

"I told you not to fucking show yourself here again" he spew, rising his clenched fist to hit Yoongi.

His eyes got stuck on the amulet, making him let go of the material. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You piece of shit" he whispered

"What is it, Junkook?" Taehyung asked quietly, standing next to the omega

"He's wearing God Mother's necklace" Jungkook said quietly.

Yoongi opened his mouth to talk, but Jungkook turned away from him, pulling Taehyung with him.

"Please just listen what I want to say" he pleaded, biting his lip.

Jungkook sent him a look before continuing to walk away.

"Jungkook-"

The boy ran back to him, scaring him a bit.

"I can't kill you, now matter how much I want to, and I can't hit you. Don't talk to me or anyone from our pack. Just leave us the fuck alone, because no one is going to listen to you!" He yelled in his face and Yoongi exhaled shakily.

'I hope you know what you're doing' he thought to himself, before grabbing the green stone and pulling on it roughly. The leather gave up, immediately snapping and freeing his neck from the amulet. Softly he grabbed Jungkook's palm, and not stopping the eye contact, he pushed the object in it, closing his fingers around it.

"Please listen to me" he whispered, letting go of Jungkook's hand, and the amulet that guaranteed him safety.

"Just once"


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Mel for keyboard smashing with me, which made me wanna write more. Get ready for tears b.

Jungkook huffed, glancing at the amulet in his hand with a quirked eyebrow. This was it. Now Yoongi had no safety guaranteed. Yoongi exhaled shakily.

"Please" he whispered, taking a wary step forward

Jungkook glared at him but stepped back, letting Yoongi walk a little bit closer to the fire. He was two meters away from Jimin when a growl stopped him.

"That's enough" Jungkook stated, walking by him and sitting next to Jimin.

"Yoongi.." Jimin whispered and Yoongi grimaced at the small smile that graced the boy's lips.

After all he's done.

"You're here"

"Hey baby" Yoongi responded, crouching.

Jimin was as beautiful as always, his cheeks flushed hot pink, full lips shiny and silky, soft hair with their beautiful colour. Yoongi couldn't take his eyes off the small details that looked even more beautiful from up close.

Their small moment was killed when Taehyung cleared his throat impatiently. Yoongi nodded once, getting the hint.

"As you all know, I am the one that caused all of the mess around" he started, earning a 'duh' snort from Jungkook

Yoongi chose to ignore it.

"As a teen I was sold by my mother to the lord of vampires. They mostly fed off me or made me do chores, but also used my body as they pleased." He sighed, staring blankly at the ground

"At first I was resisting, and as a punishment, came pain. They would beat me black and blue, almost always to the unconsciousness, bite me, rip my skin. And then take what they wanted. One day I was unable to get up, after the beating. It was clear that they damaged my back, and I couldn't feel or move my legs." 

Silence.

"They wanted to kill me, and I was so ready for the sweet rest, but one of them came up with an idea. They chose to turn me into one of them, but not the normal way, with their venom, but with a spell, that would make me immortal and strong, but still as an living being, so they could still feed off me. I could feed both by human food as well as blood. It would repair my back. The spell worked well but it also caused my heart to stop beating. All of my emotions disappeared. I wasn't able to feel sadness, anger, fear, love..."

"I killed them. All of them. And then I killed my mother, because even without emotions, the need to pay for my pain was stronger. I dug a grave and threw the bodies in, but instead of burying them, I burned them."

Namjoon's eyes were wide open, as it was his first time hearing this story as well.

"I became the lord. I let others live with me, and took my best care for them. Yet, my heartbeat was still missing. I wanted it back. I wanted to feel. So I researched for years, to find the answer. How can I make heart beat again? What would make it beat? It took me so many years, yet the answer was right in front of me: life. I needed life. A living thing. My only thought was 'I should transfer life inside my body."

He went silent for a few seconds to let the information sink in.

"So I tried. I captured humans, but their souls were too weak. It was obvious that vampires can't give it to me. Fairies? I would have to suck life out off an entire village to get a drop of the amout I needed. The answer was hiding in the woods right in front of my mansion. Wolves."

Jimin sniffed, wiping away tears from his cheeks and Yeonjun hugged him tighter.

"I took the alphas, and tried and tried and tried. I knew that wolf soul is powerful enough, and yet, the alphas were dying and I didn't know why. The solution might be that alpha soul is even too powerful, holding onto the owner for 'dear life', as if they were dying for purpose. So I watched your place and captured Jimin"

Jimin shivered, but his head was up high.

"I took his wolf away and finally, I had a living soul inside! Yet...my heart wasn't beating. At all. Not even a small nudge. Even a shiver. It was still. I was angry, not even realizing that it is a good sign. An emotion. A real one. Then, I started experiencing more and more of them, and then, I felt bad. I felt awful about what I have done to Jimin so I wanted to make it up for him. I wanted to give him his wolf back. And Jimin said something to me, right before that. He told me that he forgave me. I only remembered that when I woke up in the mansion. I remembered that he forgave me, and my heart beat. Just once. Then I understood. It wasn't the life inside of me that was supposed to help. It was the life right next to me. To my side. Life. Love. Love and life. Jimin forgave me, and gave me love. He broke the curse because of his feelings towards me. And I love him back."

Yoongi shivered feeling another small heartbeat in his chest. Then another, and another.

"I love you Jimin" he confessed, a bit more quietly.

His heart started to beat more. Slowly but surely, not stopping. Tears stained Jimin's cheeks, when he reached towards his voice. Yoongi looked at the other wolves before shuffling closer and intertwining their fingers. Jimin's cheeks were much redder now.

"I love you, and my heart beats for you"

Jimin brought his hand to his lips, trying to muffle the sob that ripped out of his throat uncontrollably. He pulled Yoongi into a hug, sniffling violently into his shoulder.

"You idiot" he sobbed quietly, fisting Yoongi's shirt in his palms.

The raven noticed just how hot was the boy's body, and hugged him close, feeling the shivering.

"I love you too" he sighed, and Yoongi couldn't help but smile.

His smile didn't last for long enough, when he felt Jimin's body go limp.

"Jimin?" He whispered, pulling away to look at him.

His eyes were closed, shallow hot breaths leaving his parted lips. Yoongi put his hand on the boy's forehead.

"He's burning hot!" he exclaimed, looking around at others.

The wolves huddled around the two. Namjoon checked the temperature himself, before running his hands on the boy's throat, chest and then stomach. His hands stopped on his belly and he looked around.

"Taehyung, do you know how bellflower looks like?" He asked hurriedly

Taehyung nodded in response.

"Yeah it's white with blueish leaves."

"We need the root of it to kill the high temperature-"

"But isn't Queen's Root stronger?" Jungkook cut in frantically.

"It is. But we need to give him something softer, and act carefully." Namjoon responded with a tone that finished the conversation.

Taehyung ran immediately, Jungkook and Yeonjun following him to help with searching.

"What is it Namjoon?" Yoongi looked at the vampire, but the other only shook his head.

"Now is not the time for this. I'll go to the mansion and bring tents. I still can't believe they were able to survive without a roof above their heads. Take care of them" and like this, he was gone

Yoongi pulled the boy on his lap to stop the coldness of the ground from chilling his body more.

Jimin woke up feeling the warmness wrap around him. He shuffled a bit, feeling another body next to his.

"Yeonjun?" He croaked out, feeling dry tightness of his throat.

He could hear shuffling of the sheets when the body shifted a bit, and an unfamiliar but pleasant scent soothed his dry throat.

"I can call him if you want" 

The voice was a bit raspy and breathy, as if tired, but he still was able to tell it was Yoongi.

"Yoongi" Jimin exhaled shakily, snuggling closer to the alpha.

He nosed on the raven's neck, coating his face with the scent. He started taking big whiffs, feeling happiness overwhelm him. He could hear Yoongi's heart beating under his ear, and his own started beating even harder. Yoongi let him do as he pleased while caressing the boy's waist.

"You smell nice" Jimin sighed.

Yoongi chuckled, placing a kiss on the top of Jimin's head.

"How are you feeling?" The raven asked

Jimin took a moment to feel around his body.

"I'm okay. What happened?"

"You had a fever and passed out." 

Yoongi looked at the beautiful boy, now wearing a healthy smile and slightly flushed cheeks. Though he felt a bit different. Something has changed about him. 

The raven took a whiff of Jimin's hair.

"You smell a bit different" he stated softly

"Still very good but different"

"Well, I'm-"

Jimin's sentence got cut off by the sound of a tent material opening.

Yoongi looked to the entrance to see Namjoon's head popping in.

"Hey hyung it's my turn- oh hey Jimin" smile was evident in Namjoon's voice.

Yoongi hugged Jimin closer.

"I'll stay-" he started to say

"No way. I'm the medic here, and you need fresh air and food. You should go and hunt with the boys. It's going to be a good way to get friendly with them"

'_Going with two of them? I don't want to become food for two angry and hungry omegas' _Yoongi thought, but still not having the whole control of his mind messages, he sent that to Jimin as well.

The omega giggled.

"We don't eat vampires" he stated, patting Yoongi's shoulder.

"I'm not a vampire anymore though" Yoongi pouted

Namjoon chuckled, getting in to the tent, and making 'shoo' movements towards Yoongi. Yoongi shook his head in disbelief before getting up and leaving the tent. If Jimin could see his pout, he'd coo and laugh.

"How are you, Jiminie?" Namjoon whispered, helping the boy to sit up.

"I'm okay" Jimin responded again, smiling into the darkness that was in front of his eyes.

"I'm going to give you some medicine now okay?" 

Jimin nodded, waiting, but jolted away as soon as he smelled the painkillers. Namjoon brewed a soup out of the root so the smell was strong.

"Wait, is this Queen's Root? I can't-"

"It's not, Jimin. I know you needed something softer" Namjoon responded.

Jimin wanted to question it, but he felt that Namjoon knew what he was talking about, so he drank.

"Did you tell him?" The vampire asked, and Jimin moved his head in surprise.

"How do you-" 

"It was said already. I'm a medic. It's my thing to know stuff about my patients"

Jimin smiled softly, hanging his head and caressing his tummy.

"I was going to tell him. I don't know if he's ready though" he admitted with a breathy chuckle

"Yeah he wasn't sleeping for the whole night, watching over you. If you'd tell him before he'd eaten, he'd probably pass out or something" Namjoon laughed quietly, and Jimin giggled.

"I'll tell him when he's back"

"Okay" Namjoon responded, ruffling his hair.

After a while, Yeonjun joined them and hugged the omega.

"Yeonjunie you smell different" Jimin smiled, letting Yeonjun guide his hand to his hair, so the omega could ruffle it.

He could smell the pride in Yeonjun's scent now.

"Yeah, when you were asleep, I presented as an alpha" Yeonjun beamed

"Wow Yeonjun that's fantastic! You're a big boy now, huh?" Jimin giggled

"Maybe" Yeonjun responded, before laying his head down on Jimin's lap and hugging his leg, as always.

"Maybe not!" Jimin chuckled, playing with alpha's hair

"You're still a pup. Baby alpha"

They spent a while, talking about unimportant stuff, but fell silent when playful shouts errupted outside of the tent. Namjoon's head popped out of the tent to check what was happening, before he broke into a loud laugh. He quickly explained to confused Jimin what he saw. 

Both Jungkook and Taehyung were sitting on Yoongi's back, shouting to run faster as if he was their horse. 

"I see Yoongi-hyung caught some juicy meat!" Namjoon wiggled his eyebrows and then laughed at Yoongi's exhausted expression.

He was huffing after bringing two adult omegas and a bunch of rabbits to the fire.

"Get 'em off please!" He fake cried, collapsing under the weight

"Aye! What are you doing, mount!" Taehyung exclaimed, doing horseriding movements with his arm up high.

Jimin giggled at the sounds, and felt Yeonjun get up and run out of the tent to join the fun.

After prying the omegas off the raven alpha, Namjoon pinned them both to the ground with a laugh. It was the only way to stop them from gluing themselves to poor Yoongi. 

Taking advantage of the situation, Yoongi grabbed one rabbit and scurried off back to the tent. He shared the animal with Jimin, making sure to lick all of the blood off the omega's lips and fingers.

After this they laid down, hugging close. Yoongi hid his face in Jimin's neck, rubbing lightly.

"What are you doing?" Jimin chuckled

"You smell like another alpha" the raven stated, pout evident in his voice, before rubbing his nose on Jimin's cheek.

The omega turned his head, sharing a sweet delicate kiss with the alpha. Yoongi ran his fingers through the boy's hair, before tugging on it lightly and deepening the kiss. Jimin sighed contentedly into the kiss, and Yoongi purred.

"You smell so good babyboy" Yoongi sighed, showering Jimin's face with kisses.

"Yoongi I need to tell you something" Jimin bit his lip

Yoongi leaned away to look at the omega, who was blushing lightly. Smile was wandering on his lips. He grabbed Yoongi's hand and slipped underneath the covers, placing it on his tummy.

"Jimin what are you-" Yoongi started to ask, but a smallest heartbeat under his hand cut him off.

Two small heartbeats.

Yoongi's head snapped towards the omega who was smiling brightly, with happy tears welling in his eyes.

"You're going to be a dad, Yoongi. We're going to have pups."

Yoongi inhaled sharply, letting his hand wander on the small bump in Jimin's tummy.

"When..?"

"That night, when you tried to return my wolf. You accidentally knotted me."

Yoongi hugged Jimin, pulling the omega close gently. He kissed him many times, making him giggle after a few.

"This is a miracle" he sobbed quietly

Jimin smiled fondly, squeezing the raven tighter

"I love you baby"

"I love you too, alpha"

Next months were cold, snow falling throughout most of them. Yoongi made sure to make their small pack safe by building fences and setting up ropes around the place, so Jimin was able to move around by himself. He always went out with others to hunt, and slowly started to learn how to live in the wolf community. 

Somehow Jungkook and Taehyung managed to be friendly with him, attacking him with playful smacks when Jimin announced his pregnancy, while Yeonjun pouted.

"But Jiminie was supposed to be MY mate" he whined

Jimin only laughed, patting the young alpha's head.

God Mother paid them a visit, firstly congratulating the two, and then small talking with Yeonjun about his alpha status.

"Now that you have two alphas, your group can be rightfully called a pack. Yeonjun is too young to become the pack leader, so the only choice is Yoongi. Min Yoongi are you ready to take care of your pack, keep it safe and help it grow?"

Yoongi was overwhelmed, but he nodded.

"I do"

"Let there be the Min pack then-"

"No" Yoongi cut in, making some of them gasp.

Seokjin's ruby eyes landed on the raven, but he was smiling, as if he knew what Yoongi wanted to say.

"I'm honoured to be the pack leader and guard, but I'm not worthy of calling the pack with my name. My dear omega, my sweet love Jimin is the strongest one of us all, therefore, may Park Pack rise" as if to put a dot on the end of the speech, he kissed the top of Jimin's hand.

The omega smiled, blushing cutely, his other hand resting on his round belly.

"Very well" Seokjin smiled, placing his hand on Jimin's head

"I am proud of you, my children. All of you. Wish you good luck on your parenting"

The time came in the middle of the night. Pain shot through Jimin's spine and he let out a pained whine. Yoongi woke up immediately, holding Jimin's face in his palms.

"Jimin what's wrong?"

"I think the pups are coming" Jimin whined, holding onto his belly

"Oh god oh god okay, okay-"

"Call Taehyung and Jungkook"

The omegas were at Jimin's side immediately, helping him out of his pants. Yoongi was freaking out and tried to enter the tent, only to get shoved out.

"No alphas, no vampires!" Taehyung exclaimed, bringing in a bowl of water.

Yoongi couldn't help but walk around the tent, jolting towards the tent with every scream Jimin let out. Namjoon patted him soothingly on the back while Yoongi tried his best not to rip his hair out. It was obvious that Namjoon was stressed as well.

He never imagined that giving birth would take so many hours. Soon he was exhausted by stressing, following with his gaze Jungkook and Taehyung who took turns in carrying out bloody clothes and bringing in new ones. He didn't even notice when he and Namjoon passed out again, leaning their heads on each other.

A shake on his shoulder startled him awake, as his head jolted up. He noticed Taehyung's face in front of him. It was shiny with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead. He looked exhausted but happy, smiling brightly. His arms wore traces of sloppily wiped blood.

"You're a dad" he whispered happily, patting his arm in a friendly manner.

Yoongi rubbed his eyes before looking towards the tent. There was dim light coming from the inside, a shadow of Jungkook gathering the clothes visible on the side. Yoongi looked back at Taehyung who nodded encouragingly.

The raven got up on his shaky legs, not sure if he was able to walk there. To see his children. The blood of his blood. 

His alpha ears perked up when he heard quiet pup whines from inside of the tent, and his heart started beating harder. Slowly, he moved the material to the side, entering the tent. 

Jungkook was washing his hands in the bowl, and sent him a glance. He smiled.

"Congratulations alpha" he patted Yoongi's shoulder before grabbing the bowl as well as some dirty clothes and left the material room.

Yoongi's eyes traveled towards the pile of furs with a little bump resting in the middle. He came bit closer, getting down on his knees. He uncovered the furs a bit, noticing Jimin laying down on his side and hugging close two sleeping pups. Both of the pups had black hair, one of them had feline eyes and thick pouty lips, while the other one had fat, dumpling cheeks and was currently sucking on his incredibly small fist.

Yoongi smiled, trying not to cry out loud to not wake them. He laid on the other side of the pups, his eyes kept traveling between them and his lovely mate. He delicately booped the pups' noses, making them squeak and squirm in their sleep. Jimin was asleep as well, looking extremely exhausted, so Yoongi laid his head down and tried to fall asleep as well.


	9. 9

Quiet squeaking and babbling woke him up, so he opened his eyes, noticing a pair of blue ones, shaped like his, that looked back at him. Yoongi smiled, caressing the pup's cheek with his finger. The child huffed quietly, before smacking his lips together.  
"He's hungry" a whisper made it's way to Yoongi's ears, so he leaned on his elbow. 

  
Jimin was awake, his shirt open while the other pup was sucking on Jimin's swelled nipple. Yoongi bit his lip because damn, if Jimin looked nice with his belly full of pups, then how should he react to the sight of Jimin's pretty boobs full of milk.

  
"Yoongi, give me the pup. You can eat my body with your eyes later" Jimin giggled, making the pup let out a scandalized noise, when the nipple slipped out from between his lips

  
Yoongi blushed lightly before picking up the pup and putting it safely to the other side. Jimin hugged the pup to his side, and Yoongi sat back to appreciate the art in front of his eyes. He leaned it and pecked Jimin a few times before rubbing their noses together.

  
"I'm so happy baby. You can't imagine how happy you make me" he sighed, pecking again  
  


  
"Describe them to me. How do they look?" Jimin smiled, pulling the pups closer.

  
Yoongi did this best to ignore the small painful pang in his chest, his throat tightening with sorrow. 

  
"Well. They're both boys. They have blue eyes. One of them has my shape of eyes, and your cute plump lips. The other one has your cute dumpling cheekies and the smallest hands I've ever seen. I think he has half mine half your eye shape. They have black hair. They're adorable. Just the cutest, like their brave daddy" Yoongi ran his hand through Jimin's hair.

  
The omega smiled brightly. Tears started to stream down Yoongi's cheeks. He did his best to stop himself from startling Jimin, but soon enough he let out a sob and then sniffled.

  
"Baby what's wrong?" Jimin asked, smile falling off his face

  
Yoongi shook his head but remembered that Jimin couldn't see him, and this made him cry more.  
"I'm so sorry baby" he whispered shakily

  
"I just...it's horrible. You can't even see our pups and it's entirely my fault" he placed his head on Jimin's lap, crying silently as to not startle the pups who started to sleep again.

  
"Baby..." the omega whispered lowering the pups one by one to lay them on his sides.

  
He held Yoongi's head, bringing him up.

  
"I am happy either way. I love you, and I love our pups and I'm happy that they're healthy." He was talking soothingly.

  
"I want you to be happy too, and be a good father for them. With me."

  
Yoongi nodded, sniffling a bit too loudly. The pups started to squeak, startled from their sleep.

  
"Sorry" Yoongi whispered, earning a breathy chuckle from Jimin.  


  
The pups were growing very quickly, their eyes opening fully after only two weeks. Jimin and Yoongi together decided on their names.

Yoni and Honi.

Jungkook and Taehyung made sure to steal them away any secound they could, making weird noises and faces to make them smile. There was some kind of sadness in their eyes, but they never voiced it out.

Jimin started to enjoy the early spring walks with Yoongi, in between breastfeeding the pups and napping next to them.  
When Jimin was sleeping, Yoongi and Namjoon went to hunt together. It was only excuse for the raven to start an important talk.

  
"Namjoon, I want to marry Jimin" Yoongi stated, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Namjoon looked at him with a smile before patting his back.

"Finally" the vampire stated, laughing at Yoongi's offended expression. 

"I mean...it's really uncommont for unmated wolves to have pups you know"

Yoongi looked away, biting his lip. He wanted to explain that he was scared that Jimin wouldn't want him, so he opened his mouth but Namjoon cut him off.

"I know" the vampire smiled, patting his back.

"I'm happy for you hyung, marriage is a big thing. But the bigger one is the mating. It's something all omegas dream of" Namjoon said quietly, looking forward

"Jungkook and Taehyung talk about you and Jimin mating, and I can see how excited they are, even though it's not their...their mating" his voice wavered and Yoongi stopped walking and faced the white haired man.

"Namjoon..."

"I'm fine."

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, putting his hand on Namjoon's shoulder. He was so absorbed in living happily with Jimin and their pups, he completely forgot about Namjoon's problem. As a vampire he wasn't able to mate his destined lovers.

"We will work this out.."

"We? There is no we, Yoongi. You have your mate, and you have pups. I am a different species. I can't mate my loves, and we can not have children."

Yoongi sealed his lips together, watching Namjoon run his hand through his hair.

"Fuck, I can't even die with them. They'll get old and die, and I still will look young. I will loose them"

Yoongi kept quiet.

"I'm sorry Yoongi. I didn't want to take this out on you, it's just...it's not your fault. I'm sorry" Namjoon stuttered.

"It's okay Namjoon. I promise we'll find out how to change things."

"Don't worry about me, Yoongi. Let's prepare your mating ceremony, and make it about you"

"But-"

"No buts, stop thinking about it. Focus on thinking how to propose to Jimin."

It was obvious for Yoongi that proposing should be beautiful, with flowers and lights, but of course it was hard for him to pull off all of that, since even if he did that, Jimin wouldn't see it.

He wanted it to be special, but he couldn't think just of anything. Was he supposed to give Jimin a ring? A bracelet? Maybe a fur coat, as in saying 'I want to keep you safe and warm for ever'?

And what to do with his nerves? What if Jimin didn't accept it? Should he come back to the mansion? Should he stay with the pack heartbroken to keep them safe?

He never actually overcame his fear, but just said 'fuck it', one time when he and Jimin went on a walk through the woods. 

He stopped dead in his track with hands trembling, as he pulled on Jimin's hand to make him stop walking.

"Yoongi? What are you doing?" Jimin asked, his eyes moving around in habit, as it he tried to look at him.

Yoongi exhaled before kneeling in front of the omega.

"Kneeling" he stated

Jimin smiled brightly.

"Your shoes came undone again? I told you to tie them tighter-"

"Jimin, will you marry and mate me?" Yoongi asked, and immediately held his breath in

"M-marry you?" Jimin stuttered, smile coming off his face, getting replaced with parted lips

Yoongi bit his lip in stess, rubbing his neck with uncomfort.

"Y-you can say no if...We don't need to..if you don't"

"Yes." Jimin breathed out, smiling brightly, tears slowly welling in his eyes

"I will marry and mate you, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi fell silent for few seconds, before gasping and jumping up on his legs.

"Oh God baby I love you so much" he muffled out before sealing his lips with Jimin's.

The omega's cheeks were wet with tears, but he responded to the kiss with a heartwarming smile. Yoongi couldn't remember his heart beating so frantically in his whole life.

Jungkook and Taehyung squealed in excitement, seeing the couple walking back with the happiest smiles on their faces, hugging close. Namjoon sent Yoongi a nod that meant a thumbs up, since both his arms were occupied with Yoni and Honi, two bundles of joy. The pups were sleeping but omegas' squealing woke them up, and they started to scream in unision. Jimin giggled, letting himself be led by Yoongi towards the jumping omegas. The alpha walked quickly towards the white haired vampire, retrieving Honi from his arms. He kissed every little part of Yoni's face, finally making him giggle, before scenting Honi and tickling the pup's neck with his nose. Honi stopped screaming, smelling his father's calming scent.

"Good job" Namjoon smiled, his pointy fangs showing in the process.

"Yeah I learned that my scent calms them-" 

"I was talking about capturing your lovely omega in a love trap" Namjoon shook his head with a chuckle

Yoongi sent him a disgusted expression.

"I don't like it when you put it that way" he stated, letting Honi play with his fingers.

Namjoon laughed, grabbing Yoongi's shoulder and turning him around to face the omegas.

Jimin was smiling so brightly, talking excitedly with the other two wolves. Yoongi smiled at the sight, not minding Honi biting on his index finger with his soft gums.

"Look, he's so happy" the alpha sighed, ignoring the spit running down his palm.

"And you are happy. Finally" Namjoon ruffled his hair before walking away, approaching the omegas to congratulate Jimin.

Yoongi smiled at the group, feeling the love for Jimin warm his heart. He finally felt at peace, with family. Home.

"I'm so happy for the head couple! First pups and now mating?" Taehyung smiled brightly, hugging Namjoon closer, feeling the heat of Jungkook's body hugging the other side.

The omegas with Namjoon and Yoongi on their side spent the rest of the day to prepare for the wedding and mating ceremony, decorating the trees with flowers and paper lamps. The flowers were white and red. Taehyung pressed Yoongi to bring purple ones, but the alpha didn't cave in. ("Purple on flowers means sadness and pining. Red for undying love, white for pure love. Orange for lust and yellow for hate." he said, refusing to explain why did he know that)

"Yeah, honestly. And their pups are adorable, I wanna just kidnap them and keep them to myself." Jungkook giggled, hiding his face in Namjoon's neck.

Namjoon smiled sadly, kissing the tops of their heads before pulling them closer. 

"Namjoon?" 

Namjoon looked at Tae, giving him a soft smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Why?"

"I can smell that you're sad. You're not alright, what's the matter?"

Namjoon shook his head, but tears involuntarily started to stream down his cheeks.

"I want you two to be happy" he stated quietly, biting his lip.

"I can't give you pups and I can't mate you. I'm a different species. If it was the destiny that brought us together, then the destiny is cruel. I love you both"

Jungkook sat up, caressing the vampire's cheek.

"Aw baby...we don't need a mating mark or pups to be happy...we just want you" he whispered, leaning in and pecking Namjoon's soft lips

"Yeah, we love you so much. We're so happy that the fate brought us together. We love you" Taehyung sat up as well, kissing Namjoon a little deeper.

Jungkook played with Namjoon's fingers, watching the two kiss, before pulling Taehyung to a deep kiss. Namjoon watched with a bitten lip how the two omegas started to share more kisses, and exhaled shakily when they started to make out slowly. He glanced at their palms frantically crumpling each other's clothes, pulling on them softly. Jungkook ran his hand up Taehyung's torso, and Namjoon growled hearing the omega whimper at the sensation of his nipple being squeezed.

"Fuck, babies...you killed my crying mood completely" he whispered, making the omegas giggle between kisses.

Namjoon grabbed Jungkook's ass, content at the way the firm muscle felt in his palm, and squeezed it. Jungkook moaned breathily.

"Let's give the head couple a nice nocturnal concert, huh?" Namjoon smiled, spanking Taehyung lightly.

The omega moaned loudly, smirking.

"So they won't look too rested on their wedding, huh?"

The omegas were sleeping, leaning their heads on Namjoon's shoulder, the air in their tent was heavy with humidity and smelled like sex. The vampire smiled delicately, hugging them to his sides. Their scents were so appealing, he wanted to eat them.

He closed his eyes trying to go in his resting state, since he couldn't sleep, when something grabbed his attention.

It wasn't a noise, nor a visible thing. Just a feeling, inside of him. He opened his eyes, looking around. Nothing seemed abnormal, yet the feeling was still there. He untangled himself from the omegas, soothing their small sounds of disagreement with soft whispers and kisses.

The forest looked the same. As always, dark, windy, chilly. The feeling was pulling him, getting stronger with every step he took, squeezing his insides. It wasn't painful, just urging.

"Kim Namjoon" a powerful voice echoed from between the trees.

He could recognize the voice, and he wasn't scared. He kept walking, seeing dim golden light seep from not far away.

"God Mother." Namjoon greeted the voice, before walking into the circle of light.

He noticed a weirdly familiar lake, and the goddess himself. The creature was smiling softly, his feet soaking in the lake, along with his clothing.

"You called me here, Mother?" Namjoon bowed.

"Indeed" Seokjin responded, his ruby eyes sparkling.

Namjoon kept silent, looking at the creature. His eyes widened when Seokjin reached for the string tying his clothes together, and started pulling on it.

"I wanted to give you a gift" he whispered, something unreadable hidden in his eyes.

Namjoon gulped, watching the clothes slide off Seokjin's shoulders as if it was water. The goddess opened his arms, letting the material slide off his body completely and fall into the lake. The cloth disappeared, as if it was cotton candy put in the water. 

The goddes took a few steps back, angling his head with his ruby eyes trained on the vampire.

"I want to give you something you desire" he whispered, throwing his hair behind his shoulder, to uncover the rest of his body.

It was perfect in every single way. The skin was sparkling, healthily tanned, perfectly wrapped around soft muscles. Meaty things, round ass, broad shoulders and biteable nipples. Seokjin was beautiful.

"Something I desire?" Namjoon asked, taking a few steps forward, and stepping into the water, ignoring the water immediately soaking his pants.

The goddess didn't respond, but the agreement was heavy in his aura. He turned around slowly, angling his head, and Namjoon sucked in the air loudly, when his eyes fell on Seokjin's bottom. The goddess smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He walked slowly towards Namjoon, his hips naturally swinging to the sides in the way that made the vampire salivate. He stopped right in front of him, and his scent attacked Namjoon's nostrills.

"Anything?" The vampire asked, gulping loudly.

Seokjin smiled at the sight of his Adam's apple bobbing. He nodded, and Namjoon would kill to be able to see this sweet expression on the Goddesses face for ever.

"I want.." Namjoon's voice was shaky, his hands clenching on his sides.

"I want to be with Taehyung and Jungkook. Be able to mate them and give them pups. I don't want anything else in the world." His voice was getting firmer with every word.

Seokjin's face brightened immediately.

"You are very desirable, my Goddess, but I'm in love with Jungkook and Taehyung."

God Mother stepped back, smiling brightly. He nodded while clothes started to slowly appear on his body.

"I'm proud of you Kim Namjoon. You passed the test."

"Test?"

"The test of loyality. I wanted to know if your feelings for my children are real. You proved yourself worthy of the gift I want to give you"

Namjoon looked at the Goddess with wonder.

"Is the gift a new test?" He asked warily.

Seokjin laughed loudly and it was the most beautiful sound on the earth. The piercings in his ears ringed, and wind blew faster, as if this small outburst of amusement concerned the whole nature.

"It is not, don't worry." The Goddess responded with a smile, and Namjoon smiled back.

"I want to make your wish come true." He added, and stepped back before Namjoon could react.

The vampire watched as Seokjin moved further into the water, his eyes trained on the full moon that was glowing beautifully.

Namjoon stepped back when Seokjin's body shifted getting slightly bigger, as he let out a wolf cry. It was high pitched, feral and so filled with emotion, it made Namjoon's hair stand on the back of his neck. He shivered.

The cold glow of the moon seemed to be seeping down, right past the ring of Seokjin's parted lips and inside his body, making it glow harder. 

The cry stopped suddenly, echoing through the woods, and Seokjin looked towards Namjoon, his ruby eyes glowing bright red.

The vampire watched Seokjin approach him. 

The Goddess grasped Namjoon's face, looking down on him. Namjoon could feel the power tickling his face under Seokjin's fingers.

"May the wolf be born" he said quietly, but powerfully, before connecting their lips in a kiss, that Namjoon was sure, he would remember forever.


	10. 10: Ending

"Where is he?" Taehyung was pacing around frantically, followed by everyone else's eyes.

"Chill Tae, he will be back soon. I think" Jungkook chuckled.

"God Mother will arrive any second for the ceremony and he will be absent!?" 

Yoongi was standing near, watching the woods for any movement. He sent Taehyung a look and shook his head with amusement. 

Was Taehyung pacing around? Yes. Was he going to stop weaving the flower crown for Jimin? Absolutely not. Everyone could only watch with wonder as he skilfully tied the flowers together, never stopping or slowing down.

Jungkook was rocking Honi and Yoni on his knees, not minding them pulling on his hair from both sides.

"Calm down Tae-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! If that coldass won't appear here right now, I'll rip his b-" he stopped dead in his tracks, noticing two persons entering the grassfield.

"Oh shit oh damn oh no the God Mother is here!" He gasped.

"Am I unwelcome?" The Goddess asked with amusement.

"No! Nothing like that! It's just that we're waiting for Nam-...joon..?" Taehyung seemed to only then look at the other person.

It was Namjoon.

"You!" Taehyung gasped, pointing his finger at Namjoon.

He started to walk powerfully towards the man.

"Where have you been! I've been ripping my hair out at the thought that you won't be here for the ceremony!" He was getting closer and closer to smiling Namjoon.

"You should thank God Mother for being here because if he wasn't, I'd whoop your a-...a-alpha?" Namjoon's wolf scent hit him when he got close enough, and Namjoon chuckled.

"Yes baby?"

"Why..are you-"

Everyone started to gather around them, looking at Namjoon as if he was some kind of weird animal.

"I gave him a soul. You deserve to be happy, my children" Seokjin smiled.

Then they understood.

Jungkook carefully handed Yoongi the pups before jumping on Namjoon and bringing him down to the ground. Namjoon groaned as the air got knocked out of his lungs.

"Oh god" Taehyung whined, almost needily, throwing himself on the pile as well.

Seokjin watched with a smile as two omegas started to scent their alpha for the first time ever. Namjoon was laughing wholeheartedly, all of the mess loud enough to lure Yeonjun and Jimin out of the tent. 

Yoongi gasped when his eyes fell on Jimin.

The omega was wearing tight pants, he was walking barefoot with bracelets clinking on his ankles. He was wearing a loose white shirt, that was revealing his soft collarbones and neck. His red hair were wavy and soft, shining in the warm sunshine. His plump lips were tinted red like blood, and he was smiling softly.

"What is this racket?" he asked softly, smiling at the sound of the pups who started to mewl after hearing his voice.

"God Mother arrived, baby" Yoongi smiled, approaching the omega and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"And I think, Namjoon recieved a wolf soul. We have another alpha in our pack" 

"He what?" Jimin's lip parted in surprise, as he let Yeonjun guide him towards the others.

The Goddess was standing with a fond watching the pile of happily squealing limbs. His eyes fell on the pups held by Yoongi, and his smile got brighter.

"Your pups are beautiful, just as I saw them in my visions" he said softly, laying his hands on Honi's and Yoni's heads.

The pups looked at him with interest, and Seokjin laughed when Honi puckered his lips and furrowed his eyebrows challengingly.

"This one will be an alpha some day" he stated, booping the boy's nose.

"Are you ready, Min Yoongi and Park Jimin?" He asked, looking around.

The trio was still a happy mess, with Jimin giggling next to them, and Yeonjun smiling fondly.

"We're ready"

Jungkook's singing accompanied Jimin on his way towards his alpha. He could smell the flowers that were on his head and around, but most importantly, he could smell Yoongi.

His alpha wasn't far, but he still was too far away, for Jimin's taste.

Their hands finally touched. That's good.

Yoongi kissed him, hugging him close. That's absolutely perfect. Perfect distance between them. No distance.

"We've gathered here to witness the beautiful act of connecting Alpha and Omega with an unbreakable soul bond. Alpha Min Yoongi, and the Omega Park Jimin." The God Mother announced, ignoring Taehyung who was already sobbing quietly.

"Do you, Park Jimin, take this alpha as your husband and mate, and promise to take care of him and your pups, bringing them comfort and warmth of your fur and heart?"

Jimin smiled, squeezing Yoongi's hands.

"I do" he responded firmly.

"Very well. Do you, Min Yoongi, take this omega as your husband and mate, and promise to take care of him, your pups, and the rest of the pack, bringing them comfort and safety of your claws and heart?"

"I do" Yoongi responding, earning few more sobs from Taehyung.

"Therefore, I, the God Mother, Wolf Goddess, Alpha Beta and Omega Kim Seokjin, with the power given me by The Moon and Stars, I entitle you husband and husband, mate and mate, Alpha and Omega."

As Seokjin was talking, Jimin put a flower crown on Yoongi's head as a sign of love and care, and Yoongi covered Jimin's back with his fur coat, as a sign of love and protection.

"You may mark each other" Seokjin announced, stepping back.

Yoongi looked at how beautiful Jimin was. He caressed his soft cheek.

"Are you ready, baby?" He whispered.

Jimin nodded, leaning in a bit.

Yoongi started off with a deep kiss, before slowly going down Jimin's neck, peppering his delicate skin with kisses. Jimin was mirroring his actions on Yoongi's neck.

"I love you" Yoongi whispered.

"I love you too" Jimin responded, one second before they sunk their teeth in each other's necks in unision.

The sting was bearable, yet something jolted Jimin's body. He felt hot all over, then cold and hot again, feeling something fill him. His heart was beating frantically, overwhelmed at the feeling of being filled.

Of being whole.

They pulled back a bit to close the bitemarks by lapping on the skin with her tongues, and finally kissed again, slowly and lovingly. 

There was quiet tension in the air, as they pulled back. Yoongi looked at Jimin and Jimin smiled back.

Jimin smiled back.

Jimin's eyes widened.

"Y-Yoongi" he stuttered out quietly.

Yoongi looked at Jimin confused, before realisation crashed down on him.

"Jimin?"

Tears welled in Jimin's eyes, as he looked from one Yoongi's eyes to another.

"You're beautiful" Jimin whispered, making the onlookers gasp.

"Jimin...y-you can see me" Yoongi whispered with a teary smile.

Jimin nodded, before throwing himself on Yoongi with a squeal. He pulled back, looking around. Everyone else was still in shock.

"The flowers! The lights! It's beautiful here! Yeonjunie your hair grew so much! Namjoon wow you're so tanned. Taehyung why are your eyes so red? Were you crying? Jungkookie you're so pale-" his rant stopped, when he noticed two pups occupying Jungkook's lap.

At first his steps were slow, uncertain, but then he killed the distance with few jumps. He kneeled with a bright smile, touching his pups' faces.

"Yoongi...they're beautiful" he said happily.

The rest of his words drowned in Taehyung's screech.

And then everyone dashed to hug Jimin, who laughed at their joy. 

Seokjin laughed softly, and Yoongi sent him a look.

"You know what happened, don't you?" He asked with a half smile.

"I do, indeed know."

"Mind sharing?"

"Not at all, Min Yoongi." Seokjin walked towards the pile of happy limbs (the second one that day) and seated himself on the grass.

"It is very simple" the Goddess said with a smile.

"Mating, is a sould bond. When you mate, your souls get tied together. You two had halves of a wolf soul, so Jimin lost the ability to see, and Yoongi the ability to shift. Yet, when you mated, the soul got tied back together. The soul is whole. You share it together, but it's whole. You both are wholeheartedly, wolves"

Yoongi shook his head in wonder.

"My mother was a witch, but she never told me about this beautiful magic. This is truly...I'm...thank you God Mother. For help. For everything" Yoongi kneeled in front of Seokjin, and with shock of everyone present, he hugged The Goddess.

It was the first time Jimin had seen the Goddess taken aback, and he snorted, gaining Seokjin's attention. The Goddess smiled, hugging Yoongi back.

"You're welcome, Min Yoongi" 

"Daddy! Can I go play with Bambi and Yoora?" Honi skipped around Yoongi who was trying to skin a deer.

"Honi, weren't you supposed to help me with it?" Yoongi asked, sending Honi a look.

"You need to learn how to be a good alpha, so you can take my place in the future" 

"Baby, he's seven. Don't go so harsh on him" Jimin with Yoni on his side approached the two.

Yoongi arched his eyebrow, but Jimin's smile made his heart weak.

"Okay you can go" he stated

"But come back for dinner!" Jimin yelled after the pup who was already running away, before patting Yoni's back.

"Go with them, and check how Bambi is doing, huh?" He smiled at the blushing pup.

Yoni ran away quickly to save himself from the embarrassment. 

"Jiminie stop terrorising our pup. It's his first crush" Yoongi chuckled.

Jimin pretended to think about it.

"Never" he giggled, kissing Yoongi in the lips.

"Eeew" they could hear from the side, and they turned their heads to see Taehyung walking with his son, Tannie.

"You're totally right kid, that's utterly disgusting" Taehyung shook his head, earning a giggle from Jimin.

He barely avoided a bone thrown at him by Yoongi.

"Tell him more and he'll never want a mate in his life" he yelled after Taehyung who was running away with Tannie on his back, laughing like crazy.

Jimin smiled at Yoongi, and Yoongi smiled back. The alpha was his whole world, and he knew they both felt the same way.

The wind played with Jimin's red hair and Yoongi leaned in.

"It's windy, just like the day I captured you. How romantic" he chuckled

Jimin shook his head.

"It's windy everyday, but sure. Whatever floats your boat" he giggled, before pecking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a long journey! Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! Every single comment made me really happy, and I promise that I will someday come back with another au!  
I hope you enjoyed reading it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
I love you all!


End file.
